Saria's Song
by gibbygirl
Summary: Link's been mourning Saria as dead, but a mysterious fairy comes with a message, and it seems Saria may not be dead. Can he save her, or will he be too late? COMPLETED!
1. A Fairy's Message

Sitting in front of the Forest Temple, Link pulled out the old wooden ocarina his dear friend had given him when he had first set off on his legendary journey. This ocarina held so much more sentimental value, then the Ocarina of Time. It seemed like only yesterday that he and Saria had met on the bridge before he left and she had given him the ocarina. But Link's memory of yesterday would forever be tainted. Saria had been killed, and whoever had killed her, had also killed a piece of Link.  
  
Putting the ocarina to his lips, he softly played the tune that Saria had taught him, giving the two of them the ability to communicate no matter where they were. When he finished, he waited, half hoping to hear a soft giggle and the sound of her voice. Nothing came, as he knew it wouldn't, and he hung his head in his hands and wept.  
  
Once he had shed all the tears he had in him, he sat there in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest around him, wondering why Saria had spent so much of her time here, and wondering how she had spent that time. Link had always liked the forest and found it alive, the wind and the plants all seeming to whisper to him as he walked along the paths. But now it seemed as if the entire forest had gone into mourning when Saria died. There were no animals anywhere, not even a wind to rustle the leaves on the forest floor. The silence was unbearable, and Link picked up the ocarina again, putting it to his lips. Saria's Song came out once again, and once again silence answered him.  
  
Sighing a deep, heavy sigh, Link got up and looked at his surroundings. The entrance to the Forest Temple was above him, and it looked even more menacing now, locked and safe from evil, than it had when Ganon's mignons had taken up residence there. Without Saria's presence, nothing was the same. Link wondered what would become of the forest, it's temple, and the Kokiri without the sage there to protect them. He wondered why Saria had been the one killed, when she had done nothing wrong to anyone in her entire life. He wondered why he hadn't been attacked after Ganon's fall, when it was his fault that Ganon was gone.  
  
Link heard a soft, buzzing sound and drew his sword, just in case it was an enemy. The move had become second nature, and any time he was unsure of his surroundings, or was startled by something, his hand went to the hilt of his sword. But he didn't have to worry, it was only a tiny fairy, and he smiled slightly as he relaxed his stance.  
  
"Hello, Hero of Time," said the tiny, high-pitched voice. Link flinched when the fairy addressed him that way. Link, the boy-without-a-fairy was how he had started, and there were times when he wished he could have just gone back to those days; the days before everyone knew him, and the days before anyone addressed him as the Hero of Time.  
  
"Link," he replied, "is my name." The fairy flew closer.  
  
"I come with a message," the fairy said.  
  
"All right, what's your message?" Link asked, annoyed with the intrusion on his mourning time.  
  
" 'The Forest Sage is with me. Come alone, to Death Mountain, and we will discuss more.'," the fairy recited. Anger boiled over inside Link and he swiped at the fairy, holding it tightly in his hand.  
  
"Who sent you to me?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"My master, and that is all I can say," the fairy said calmly. Link shook the fairy as hard as he could.  
  
"Who sent you to me?" he asked again, yelling this time.  
  
"My master."  
  
"Who is your master? Who?" he screamed. Hot tears of frustration streamed down his face. Did this mean Saria was alive? Did it mean that her death had been an elaborate hoax? Did it mean his dearest friend was all right? He had mourned this past week, feeling the most pain he had ever experienced. Nothing he had ever felt on his long journey could compare to the pain of losing a friend, of having a piece of his heart ripped out.  
  
"My master is the one that sends this message. I would be careful how you treat me, Hero, it may anger my master if I am damaged in any way. I am sure that you would not want to anger my master." Link threw the fairy away from him and let out a long yell of frustration.  
  
"Is she alive?" he asked loudly, hoping the fairy hadn't flown away.  
  
"I have told you all I can. My master awaits you on Death Mountain. I shall meet you again, there. Good-bye, Hero of Time," said the fairy as it flicked it's wings in Link's face.  
  
Link ran as fast as he could out of the forest, and once he was in Hyrule Field, he summoned Epona, before setting off towards Death Mountain, hoping and praying that the fairy's message meant that Saria was alive. 


	2. A Cloaked Stranger

**Hey, all. I am sorry that these chapters are so short. I'll try harder next time to make them a little longer with more info.**  
  
Link ran out of the forest as fast as he could. As soon as he was in Hyrule Field, he summoned Epona to him, and they rode to Kakariko Village where the entrance to Death Mountain was. There, instead of the usual Hylian Guard, was a strange figure cloaked in green. A fairy floated around its head, and somehow, Link felt as if he knew this person. He didn't know how that was possible when he couldn't see any of the figures features, and hadn't heard it speak. It beckoned him with a finger, and he followed silently, not wanting to do anything that would put his friend in any danger.  
  
They passed where the Gorons lived, and Link nearly missed getting hit by a rolling one. His mind was not on the path ahead, but on what the path would lead him to. But he would not have to wait long. Abruptly, the figure stopped, and Link tensed, anxious to hear the news of his friend. The fairy flew slowly around its master's head, and the figure glanced this way and that, before slowly pulling back it's hood to reveal the face underneath. Link gasped, unable to believe what he was seeing. Saria's face was starting back at him.  
  
"Saria?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded. "But.how? You were.killed!" Link whispered trying to come to terms with what was going on.  
  
"Link, I am so sorry that I was unable to tell you! I sent my fairy to you as soon as I could! There was no way for me to let you know of our plans beforehand. It killed me, knowing how upset you'd be when you found out I was dead. Please don't hate me, Link! This was the first I was able to get word out," Saria said hurriedly, her eyes filling with tears at the knowledge of the pain she'd caused her dear friend. But Link brushed it all aside, only caring that his friend was all right.  
  
"Saria, I could never hate you! I'm just so happy that you're all right! Saria, you have no idea how.how empty I felt. I was next to nothing without you. You're more than my best friend, you're.something even more special. I don't know how to put it into words," Link struggled.  
  
"I understand," Saria said with a smile. Link threw his arms around her and hugged her with all that he had in him. She hugged back, but only briefly, knowing that the time she had was limited.  
  
"Link, I'm terribly sorry that I have to cut our meeting short. I wish we had more time to talk and visit, but unfortunately I have a time limit. Link, something terrible is happening. I faked my death, so that whoever is really after me, will think that I am dead. But it won't be long before this person finds out that I'm still alive. Someone is after me. Someone wants me dead. I don't know who, and I don't know why, but someone does. Link, I hate to burden you, but I need someone to not only protect me, but help me find out who it is that wants me dead," Saria said.  
  
"You shouldn't even have to ask, Saria. And you're never a burden. I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I couldn't bear to lose you a second time," Link said. Saria smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much, Link. I really must go now. I'll meet you again later. I'll send Niamh, my fairy, to tell you where and when. And, Link, I am sorry that I caused you so much pain."  
  
"As long as you're okay, I don't care," Link said as he hugged Saria again before turning to leave  
  
Link rode back home, thinking of the wonderful times that he and Saria had shared over the years. This time, he laughed and smiled at the memories, instead of crying over them. 


	3. Remembrance

**Whew! Okay, so I guess I kind of lied when I promised myself that I would stick with this one. Sorry about that. But you know, school, social life, and the fact that procrastination is my middle name has kept me from this! I'll try really hard to upload chapters faster. (A whole lot faster!) I say that all the time, but I mean it this time!**  
  
Link tried hard to get some sleep that night, but he couldn't. He tossed and turned in his bed until he decided that there was no way he'd get to sleep that night. He sat up and snuck out of his house into the damp night air. He didn't want to think about the awful week before, but he did, and relished in the fact that he wouldn't have to face another day the way he'd spent the past seven.  
  
He could remember the message like it was yesterday. Mido, of all people, had come to tell him that Saria had been in an accident, and was dead. At first, he had waved it away, thinking it only a big, sick joke. He and Mido had never gotten along, and ever since Link had returned the big hero, Mido's envy and dislike had increased. But Mido had tears in his eyes and Link knew that something must be wrong. He allowed Mido to lead him to the bridge that linked Kokiri Forest to Hyrule Field. There, lay Saria's body, a bloody, mangled mess.  
  
"You told me it was an accident," Link whispered, trying to take it all in. He hadn't been prepared for such a gruesome sight.  
  
"It was. She'd been trying some sort of magic in front of the Forest Temple, and it backfired. There was an explosion, and we found her here. I was with her when it happened. I saw it all. I -" but Mido couldn't finish. His voice cracked and tears streamed down his face. Link looked again at Saria's body.  
  
"Saria wouldn't have messed with magic too powerful for her. She knew her limits. She gave herself boundaries. Look at her. There are no burn marks. She was flung out of the forest maybe, but it was no accident. The explosion was made to make it look like an accident! Someone killed her. Saria's been murdered!" Link said through clenched teeth. He bent down closer to her body. Her face was a mess to the point where the only reason that Link knew it was Saria, was her green hair. Hot, angry tears flowed down his face and he yelled at the top of his lungs. He drew his sword and slashed at the bridge wishing that it were Saria's killer he was hacking. But soon, his energy left him, and he collapsed, sobs racking his body.  
  
"Link, I saw it happen. Saria made a mistake. She wasn't perfect, you know," Mido said quietly as he put a gentle hand on Link's shoulder trying to sooth him. Link tossed off Mido's hand and stood up.  
  
"No. You're wrong. You don't know who she.what she.was. Someone did this to her. This is the work of.something darker," said Link. He glanced down at the bloody mess that was supposed to be his best friend's dead body and kneeled beside it. He pushed back a piece of her shiny green hair and it hit him that she was really gone.  
  
He gently slipped his arms under her, and picked her up. He couldn't leave her out here. He and Mido walked back into Kokiri Forest together, and laid Saria in her bed. Not able to stand the thought of leaving his dear friend alone that night, he slept on the floor until the morning, when he, Mido, and the rest of the Kokiri children took Saria to the base of the dead Great Deku Tree. It was here that all children were taken to rest. It was here where Link said his final good-byes.  
  
In the week that followed, Link would visit the site where they had buried her, and lay down a bouquet of Raldiri flowers on her grave. They were a precious plant that grew only in the Lost Woods, and had been Saria's favorite because they're unique coloring matched her hair. He would visit the entrance to the Forest Temple, and play his ocarina, remembering the day that he had learned Saria's Song, and had been able to communicate with her at any moment.  
  
Link and Mido became closer, laying aside their differences to help comfort each other in their time of grief. They traded stories that they had of Saria growing up, and marveled at the way that she had tried so hard to make the two of them get to know one another better, and it had taken her death to make them finally get acquainted. They talked about how they would have made things different if they'd had a second chance as they took long walks to visit some of Saria's favorite spots.  
  
Despite the comfort that Mido's company brought to Link, he preferred to mourn alone. He felt that he had to put up a tough front in front of Mido. They had shed tears together only at her burial. He felt that Mido expected strength from the Hero-of-Time, and he hated to let anyone see his emotions. He was the kind to keep everything bottled up inside. Only Saria had been able to get anything out of him.  
  
Although talking made him feel better, Link also found solace in being alone with his thoughts in the woods, or in front of the Forest Temple or the Deku Tree. There he could think about the Saria that no one else knew about. There he could think about just how he would make it without her. He even thought about if he actually wanted to try to make it without her. His sword was so close, and in one swift movement he could end it all. But he decided against it. He figured that Saria would want him to try to move on, and be happy, and would be upset if he ever tried something as brash as suicide.  
  
Link had put away the ocarina of time and now preferred to play the old wooden one that Saria had given him at the very beginning of his journey. The notes were somehow clearer, and fuller when he played this one. His hand felt like it fit this one better than it fit the other one, and the notes that sounded soothed his nerves when he played it.  
  
Yes, Link remembered the hell he had suffered through that week. He remembered the awful pain he felt when they laid her body in he grown, as if a piece of his heart had been wrenched out of his chest and buried with her. He remembered the pain he felt in the quiet woods, waiting to see her green hair hopping towards him, and listening for her contagious giggle echoing through the trees. But it never happened.  
  
But now Link had a new memory to add to the horrid week. He had the memory of meeting his friend, alive, on the mountain. The memory of her face revealed beneath the dark hood, the memory of her warm embrace and her nervous frown as she apologized for not telling him sooner, and the memory of his heart being restored. Now that he knew Saria was all right, questions burned in his mind. These were what had kept him from sleeping. There were so many things that he was confused about, so many things he needed to know. He wondered when Niamh would show up to tell him that she was able to see him again. He wondered how long his next visit would be, and if Saria would allow his questions, or if she'd want to get right down to business.  
  
All this thinking suddenly exhausted him. Link turned from the river that ran through Kokiri Forest and walked quickly back towards his house. He climbed the ladder and let himself slide into the welcoming sheets, and let go of his thoughts, surrendering himself to sleep. 


	4. The Temple of Time

A week later, Link was sitting on the little balcony in front of his house and quietly playing a soft melody on the ocarina. He was so focused on his playing that he didn't notice the tiny figure buzzing behind his ear. Niamh stayed there for a moment, enjoying the sweet song that Link was playing. She didn't want to interrupt the engaging music, but her master was waiting with great impatience and she didn't want to keep her waiting.  
  
"Excuse me, Hero-of-Time," said Niamh in her tiny little high-pitched voice. Link whipped around, as if he had been startled by the sound.  
  
"Please, Niamh, my name is Link," he replied, angry with himself for being startled by a fairy, and not noticing its presence earlier.  
  
"Sir," said Niamh unable to bring herself to call Link by his proper name, "My master wishes to see you, as soon as possible. She awaits you in the Temple of Time."  
  
"I'm on my way!" Link went into the house, grabbed his sword, and ran to the entrance to Hyrule Field. From there he called Epona to his side, and rode the rest of the way to the Hyrule Market.  
  
It had been so long since Link had been to the Market. It was bustling with activity, just as it always was. People were practically piled up on top of one another in front of the Bazaar, yelling to the shopkeeper their requests. A big wooden sign in front of the shop announced a sale on arrows. A little girl chasing a small, gray dog knocked the sign down, and made Link realize that he should hurry to the Temple of Time and later he could revisit the Market.  
  
He made his way through the crowd and walked to the Temple of Time. He passed the gossip tones in front of it, and felt a chill go up his spine as he always did when he passed in front of these mysterious rocks. It had been a long time since he'd visited this place and he stood for a moment outside the doors in awe of its ancient beauty. Saria's name pushed itself to the front of his mind and he pushed open the heavy wooden doors.  
  
"Oh, Link! Finally, you're here!" cried Saria from the steps that lead to the chamber where Link had acquired the Master Sword. Link picked up the pace, and ignoring the sense of reverence he had for the place, ran the rest of the way. Saria enveloped him in a warm embrace.  
  
"Saria. It's so incredible to see you. I mean, I know that I saw you last week, but sometimes, I'd think that it was a dream, or even a hallucination. But here you are, in the flesh!" said Link excitedly. Saria grinned from ear-to ear, and tried to suppress it, knowing that their time together was limited and that they had a lot to discuss.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Link. All right, so, I'm sorry to put this on your shoulders, and you don't have to do this, but it would help me immensely. Link, would you mind trying to find who it is that's trying to kill me?" Link was stunned that she even had to ask.  
  
"Of course I will! Just tell me what I should be looking for. I need something to go on." Saria sighed.  
  
"That's the thing, Link, I'm not really sure which direction to point you in. I have a vague idea that whoever it is has a connection to the Zora. They're not a hostile people though, and I have no idea what they would have to do with any of this. But that's the only lead I have. The energy that the sages have concentrated on is in the Zora Fountain. We're not sure where, or if it's even a Zora, but that's where it is. We've seen it moving from their to other places, like Lake Hylia, and at one point, even Lon Lon Ranch, but it's main location seems to be the fountain. I'm not sure what we're looking for. It could be anything. The way that it moves, suggests that it can fly, or run very fast. If it is a Zora, they're using a secret waterway to get to Lon Lon Ranch that we're currently unaware of. If that's the case, we'll need to find it. A lot could be found there that could be important to our search.  
  
"Link, I hate to put you in such danger for my sake. I will completely understand if you don't want to go through with it," said Saria quietly. Link looked at her, searching her eyes.  
  
"Saria, you're my best friend. I would do anything for you. Hell, I would die for you. When I thought you were dead, I considered.but it doesn't matter. Why should you even have to ask me? I'll go wherever you need me to go, and I'll do whatever you need me to do, if it means I'm contributing to your safety. Don't worry about it. Besides, I've been in a sort of adventure withdrawal lately. I need to get out of Kokiri Forest and back into the bigger picture again. I've missed the thrill and the excitement!" Link said. Saria looked at Link, as if she were looking through him, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. You're a true friend. Now, I have very little time left. Here, I have something that you'll need for your adventure. It's a map. It's magical. The energy that we're focusing on is shown on the map. Its position will be marked in blue, and your position will always be marked in red. I am also on the map. My color is green. See, we're both here, in the Temple of Time," Saria pointed to the map. "The energy we're focusing on, is at Lake Hylia at the moment." Link studied the map intently. It showed all of Hyrule. The blue dot suddenly jerked out of Lake Hylia, and zoomed quickly southwest to the Zora Fountain.  
  
"It moves so quickly!" said Link, astonished.  
  
"I know. That's what's so curious. We're not sure how it does it. It could be very dangerous if it can move that fast. It could sneak up behind you at any moment.oh Link! Be careful! I.you're my best friend, and I couldn't bear it if I were the reason that something happened to you!" said Saria. Link laughed it off.  
  
"You forget that you're talking to the Hero-of-Time!" he laughed. Saria managed a feeble smile.  
  
"Just be careful, Link. Oh, I have to go now! I've stayed too long as it is. I'll check back in soon. I'll send Niamh when the time comes. Oh, and Link, if you ever need to talk to me, before the next time we meet, my song will call me, and we can talk, like we used to." Saria held out her arms and Link stepped into them.  
  
"Stay safe, Saria," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Good-bye, Link," she said. She lifted her arms, and a beam of light shot down on top of her. A moment later, she, Niamh, and the beam of light were gone. Link glanced down at the map and noticed that the blue dot was now in Lon Lon Ranch. He decided to take the map home and watch it for a little while before chasing after whatever this thing was. He wanted to see if it moved in any sort of pattern.  
  
He shoved the map under his shield where he kept all of his things, and stepped back outside, and strolled through the market before heading back to his home. Link was ready for a new adventure, and couldn't wait to get started. 


	5. A Visit to Zora Fountain

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my work so far. I've been trying to keep on top of it now. I'm pretty excited about it now, so I should be uploading pretty often. You reviews have been great! Thanks a lot.**  
  
After a night of watching the map, Link came to the conclusion that the blue dot did move in a predictable pattern. At specific times, the blue dot would move from the Zora Fountain to Lake Hylia. It only went to Lon Lon Ranch once, and it was a very brief visit. Link decided that he would visit the Zora Fountain first and see if anyone there had noticed anything odd. He had made friends with quite a few of those people, especially the king and Princess Ruto, and he was sure that they'd help again.  
  
Link waited until morning to set off, and as soon as the sun poked through the sky, called Epona and headed to the river. From there, he took the familiar path to the entrance hidden behind the waterfall. He played Zelda's Lullaby on the ocarina, the water parted, and Link hopped through into Zora Fountain.  
  
It was exactly as he remembered it. The air was cool and moist on his skin, and the occasional drop of water would fall on his head from the spikes on the ceiling. The sides of the fountain were slimy with green algae and there was the slight aroma of fish in the air.  
  
"Why, it can't be young Link!" cried a voice from below. Link looked down and waving from the water was Llyr, a Zora he had met on his adventure. Link waved back, and hopped off the cliff's edge and jumped in.  
  
"Hello, Llyr. It's good to see you again!" said Link. Llyr smiled, obligingly moved closer to the rock that Link swam to. Link pulled himself up on the rock, and turned to face Llyr.  
  
"What brings you here, Link?" Llyr asked, a wide smile on his face. Link didn't understand how a Zora could be behind the attacks. They were a peaceful people, all so kind and hospitable. They had welcomed him with open fins, and been anxious to help as much as possible. It hurt him to think that one of them might be behind the plan to end Saria's life.  
  
"Actually, Llyr, there are some things happening again out there that are dangerous to a friend of mine. Her life may be in danger. I was wondering if you've noticed anything unusual around here lately. Any change at all?" asked Link.  
  
"Nothing I can think of. But I've been busy in the river and the lake fishing. There's been a shortage lately, and we're not getting as many as we need. Most of my time has been spent outside of the fountain. You might want to talk to someone who's been here. Most of us have actually been fishing, but the king has been here. If anyone has noticed anything, it will most likely be him. I'm sorry I was unable to help." Link shook his head to show that it was no big deal.  
  
"Well, just keep your eyes open. I think there's something going on around here. Have any of your friends started acting differently, making frequent trips away from here?" asked Link, trying to cover all grounds and all possibilities.  
  
"No one I can think of. But like I said, we've all been torn away from our normal schedules trying to find fish. The king is the only one who may have noticed something out of place. I suggest talking to him. Well, Link, I really should be going. I was just on my way to the lake. It was good to see you again!"  
  
"You too," replied Link as Llyr splashed down into the water. Link sighed with disappointment. He had hoped to find a lead among the people. He knew that the Zora king would provide little if any information. He was a very absent-minded creature, and Link knew that he had most likely been to preoccupied worrying about the lack of food to perceive any changes in his environment. But he decided to ask anyway, as it would be his only chance for a clue.  
  
He swam over to the ledge that had the ladder up to the ramp that would take him to the king. He passed the Zora shop and climbed to the top where the Zora king resided. He bowed slightly before stepping up on the stone platform provided for those who wished to address the king.  
  
"Your majesty," said Link. The king managed a slight smile.  
  
"Link, it is nice to see you again. I trust that one of my people has informed you of the tragedy that has befallen us. It is quite strange, really. It happened all of a sudden. The fish were just nowhere to be found. They seemed to be avoiding the river, near the entrance, where they can be found on a normal day. And there is usually an abundance of fish in back of me, where Lord Jabu-Jabu is, but now, there are none! I wonder if you could help us, Link. Perhaps you could help us find the cause for the lack of fish. It can't be some disease that consumed them. It happened all of a sudden. One day they were there, and the next they weren't," the king said, all in one hurried breath.  
  
"I am sorry, your majesty, but I am, at the moment, on a quest of my own that I was hoping you could help me with. But I promise that if I come across anything during my hunt that would help the Zoras, that I will inform you immediately. I was wondering, your majesty, if you've noticed anything out of the ordinary around here lately, besides the disappearance of your fish," Link asked. The king sat there for a moment, and Link could almost see him picking his brain.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I've been so busy with the fish ordeal that I've little time for anything else. I am sorry, Link. You helped us so much during that awful period when Ruto was missing and when the fountain was frozen that I wish I could repay you with the information that you desire, but, alas, I cannot," the king said, being very melodramatic. Link stifled a laugh and bowed.  
  
"Thank you for your time, your majesty," said Link.  
  
"I'll try to be more observant, and I will inform my people to do the same. Check back here often!" cried the king. Link nodded and turned to leave. On his way back down, he pulled out the map, and was stunned when he noticed that the blue dot was now in the Zora Fountain. It unnerved him that he was this close to the very thing he wanted to find, and did not have a clue where it was. At that moment, he heard a noise, and looked up. Princess Ruto stood there.  
  
"Link, fancy seeing you here," she said. Her voice was rather cold. He knew she was still upset that she was unable to marry him since she was now a sage.  
  
"Ruto! Tell me, have you noticed anything odd around here lately?" he asked. He had not expected to see her here, and a flicker of hope hit his heart. He knew that Ruto knew a lot about the fountain, a lot more than any of the others since she was now a sage. But to his surprise, she shook her head fast.  
  
"No. I have not. I have something I must do now, so if you'll excuse me," she said before slipping past Link and running towards the king's chamber.  
  
Link was saddened that he had learned nothing, but decided not to let it get him down. He decided to explore the fountain further before heading home, to see if he noticed anything strange. When he found nothing, he heaved a deep sigh and left deciding to visit the lake tomorrow, and perhaps, if there was time, take a trip to Lon Lon Ranch. 


	6. Fish, Milk, and Rocks

The next morning, Link set off early to explore Lake Hylia. The ride was enjoyable. He slowed Epona down to a nice trot, and took in the sights that he had normally whizzed by. Hyrule Field was truly a beautiful place! As he approached the Lake he was surprised to hear the slight buzz of conversation. As he got closer, he saw where it was coming from. In the lake were hundreds of Zoras.  
  
Link dismounted and left Epona to graze. He hurried up to the shore of the lake, and called out to a nearby Zora. "Are you looking for fish?" The Zora turned, and nodded.  
  
"Have you noticed any around here? We could really use some help. Every pair of eyes we can get is needed!" called the Zora.  
  
"I am sorry. I wish I could help. I haven't noticed any fish, and I can't stop to help look either. I do wish you luck, though," Link replied. He hated to leave his friends in such an awful position, but Saria needed him, and her state was probably a little worse off than the Zoras'.  
  
Link walked up to the old laboratory. The building was in need of repair. The sides were crumbling and the roof looked like it was close to caving in. He went inside and met up with Griff, the old potions master.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Link. You know, I still know how far your last dive was, young man. Care to see if you can beat that record?" Griff asked Link. Link shook his head as he studied the old man. Poor Griff was getting older. He had once had little tufts of white hair on the sides of his head, near his ears, and they were now gone. His wrinkles had multiplied many times over since Link had last seen him, and he seemed to be leaning a little farther over these days.  
  
"Not today, Griff, perhaps another time. I've come to ask a favor of you." Griff waved Link on. "Have you noticed anything strange around the lake lately?"  
  
"What, besides those pesky fish-people? They come here, day-in and day- out, splashing around making so much noise that I can hardly hear myself think. They knock on the door, every day and ask if I can lend them a hand. Why can't they leave an old man in peace? I'm a potions master, not a fisherman! It's no wonder they can't find any fish what with all the racket they make out there!" Griff said angrily.  
  
"I'm sure they don't mean to bother you. There's been a shortage of fish lately, and they're trying to find as many as they can. But besides the Zoras, have you seen anything weird?" Link asked. Griff scratched his head.  
  
"No. But, now that you mention it, Talon, you know, the man that owns Lon Lon Ranch, he was out here delivering milk the other day, and he told me that he was having a hard time getting his cows to give milk. It was almost like they'd been milked before he ever got to them. I don't know if that helps any, but it seems kind of strange, doesn't it?"  
  
"What does?" asked Link, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Well, there's a shortage of fish, there's a shortage of milk, and there's a shortage of rocks," Griff said.  
  
"A shortage of rocks? What do you mean?" asked Link.  
  
"Why, the Gorons of course! Who was it that was telling me.oh, I don't remember, but that cavern of theirs, you know, up there on Death Mountain, it's not yielding the amount of good rocks that it used to. I don't know if you'd consider that 'weird' or not, but that's all the information I've got for you." He turned back to his table of potions and brews and Link knew that he'd gotten all that he would out of the man.  
  
Link ran up to Epona and went as fast as he could to Lon Lon Ranch. He let Epona go where she pleased, and knocked on the door to their house. Malon answered the door. Link was taken aback for a moment. Malon had grown. She was no longer the dirt-covered little girl that he remembered. The years of hard work on a ranch had done nothing to harden her features. Her eyes were the softest blue, her skin was the color of the milk she peddled, and she was taller now.  
  
"Link?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh! It's so wonderful to see you again!" she cried. "Is Epona with you?" She and Link walked out to the pasture and Malon ran to her beloved horse. "You've taken such good care of her, Link. I thank you for that. Now, tell me, what brings you here?"  
  
"I heard from Griff, the old man who lives at the Lakeside Laboratory, that your cows aren't giving the amount of milk that they used to," Link told her.  
  
"That's true. Father and I will go out to milk them in the morning, and it will be almost as if they were milked that night. They're practically dry. They shouldn't be, but they are. We've tried to milk them later in the afternoon, but it's the same then. We get very little out of them. We're losing business because of the price we have to charge people now. There is such a high demand for milk and such a low supply. Many people are just giving up on us. It's been rough. The thing is, it just sort of happened all of a sudden. One day, they were milking just fine, and the next they weren't. And it's all of the cows, not just two or three," Malon said.  
  
"Is there anything else odd going on around here, besides the missing milk?" asked Link. He was beginning to wonder though, if perhaps the fish, the milk, and the rocks were all connected to Saria's dilemma.  
  
"Well, sometimes, at night, I hear strange noises coming from the pasture. I've looked out my window, but it's dark and I can't see anything. I've walked out here once or twice, but there isn't anything, and I always pass it off as my imagination. But I hear it every night. But other than that, no. I'm away during the day a lot. Father's been out delivering, and I've been trying to find a potion that might make the cows milk more. You're actually lucky you caught me at home."  
  
Link and Malon walked back to the house, Epona on their heels. Malon invited Link inside, but he politely declined. "I have just one more question. Have you heard anything about the missing fish, or the missing rocks in Dodongo's Cavern?"  
  
"Yes. Father told me about them both. He heard it around town when he delivered milk. No one seems to know what's going on. Do you think the fish, the rocks and the milk are all connected?" Malon twirled a piece of red hair nervously, wondering what sinister forces were at work. It reminded her of what had been going on not that long ago with that dark man that took over the castle and all the evil that he brought with him. She knew she was being ridiculous. His evil had been much worse than milk stealing and fish snatching, but all the same, it made her shiver.  
  
"That's what I was thinking, actually. I should really go and visit the Gorons now. They might have some more information for me. I need all that I can get. Thanks for all of your help, Malon," Link said.  
  
"Come back anytime you need something. And if you hear anything about what might be causing our cows to not milk, please let me know."  
  
"I'll do that," Link promised. With that, he mounted Epona and set off for Death Mountain. 


	7. A Revelation

** You all have been really great in your reviews. I thank you for all of your praise. I'd really like to get some constructive criticism. I'm open to any and all that you have! Thanks again.**  
  
Kakariko Village was its normal, peaceful, slow self. The people were taking their time going from here to there and no one seemed to be in a hurry at all. It was nice to find something in the kingdom was unchanged. He walked slowly through the village, savoring the sense of normalcy he got from just being in an untouched place. He stopped at the entrance to Death Mountain to talk to the Hylian Guard that watched the gate.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Hero boy. I still can't believe that the tiny thing that brought me that Keaton mask turned out to be a true hero. My son's mask means so much more now that we know it came from the Hero-of- Time himself. Back for a visit?"  
  
"Actually, no. I'm on another quest. A friend of mine needs my help. Tell me, have you heard anything about the rock shortage in Dodongo's Cavern?" asked Link.  
  
"No, I haven't, but I have heard the ruckus that the Gorons are making up there. They're constantly doing something up there and every once in awhile, you'll hear a loud banging noise. It's quite annoying, but what can you do?"  
  
"It was good to see you again," said Link as started to head up the trail. As he got closer to the entrance of the cavern, he heard loud noises coming from within. He didn't stop there, though. The Gorons he'd met up with on his journey had proved to be slow creatures. He decided to see if Darunia was anywhere around. He knew that Darunia would know what was going on.  
  
He hiked farther up the mountain and made his way into Goron City. From there, he made his way down until he was at the entrance to Darunia's room. He played Zelda's Lullaby, and walked in after the door lifted up.  
  
"Brother Link!" cried Darunia. A giant Goron arm came around Link's back, nearly knocking him to the ground. "You've come at a rough hour for my people. We are yet again having trouble with the Dodongo's Cavern. There are thick, thorny vines covering the edible rocks. The Gorons have been hitting the rocks as hard as they can, but the thorns on these vines are extremely strong and even our thick skin isn't immune to the pain. They are managing to knock tiny stones free, but I'm afraid that we may have a hard time in the future. I'm not sure what's happening. We sages think that this problem is the work of a strong magical force, but other than that, I know nothing about what's happening.  
  
"But let's not spoil this lovely visit with such depressing talk. Tell me all of your news, Brother Link!" said Darunia as he slapped Link's back, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Actually, the rocks are the reason I'm here. I'm sure you've heard all about Saria's problem," said Link.  
  
"Yes, it's frightening to think that someone would want to try and destroy Saria. She told me that you had been assigned to help her. She is very worried about you, Link. She's constantly watching out for you. It's touching to see such a strong friendship between the two of you. But why would you come here if Saria's problem lies below, in the kingdom?" asked Darunia as he sat down and crossed hi legs. Link mimicked this move.  
  
"I think that they may have some sort of connection. Hasn't Ruto brought it to your attention that the Zoras are having a hard time finding fish?" asked Link.  
  
"Why, no! She hasn't! I wonder why? She's been acting a little strange lately, though, now that I think about it. She was never one to hide her feelings, but recently we've been having trouble getting her to volunteer much information. How odd," said Darunia, scratching his head.  
  
"Then, do you know of the problem with milk at Lon Lon Ranch?" asked Link. Again Darunia shook his head, and Link proceeded to tell him all that he knew.  
  
"I don't know what's going on. Perhaps they are all connected. But is there any indication anywhere that all of these happenings are in any way connected to Saria's problem?"  
  
"Well, when I was on my adventure last year, a lot of things happened that may not have seemed like they could have been connected, but they were. Everything that happened on my quest was connected to Ganondorf. All I know is that when evil is at work, strange things happen. Sages are good beings, and I can't understand how anything other than an evil creature could want to do away with a sage," said Link.  
  
"I never looked at it that way. Link, I'm sorry to cut our visit short, but I need to leave now. The amount of time that I can spend here is limited, as I'm sure you've learned from Saria. I'm sure that if you go down to Dodongo's Cavern, a Goron there will be able to tell you more about what's going on. You'll be able to check out the vines for yourself," said Darunia as he stood up. "Come back often, and I shall confront Ruto about the fish. Good-bye, Brother Link!" With that, Darunia lifted his arms, and disappeared in a beam of light.  
  
Link got up and left Goron City. He made his way into Dodongo's Cavern and shivered. This place had given him the creeps the first time he had come here, and now was no different. But there were hundreds of Gorons inside the cavern, all of them beating the walls, and at the moment that Link walked the rest of the way in, all of them curled into balls, and rolled to hit the walls. The force of their combined weight hitting the walls knocked Link to his feet, and the sound that it made must have carried down into Kakariko Village.  
  
Link didn't need to talk to the Gorons to see what Darunia had been talking about. Instead there were thick, yellow vines growing on the walls of the cavern. The Gorons were knocking small pieces of rock loose, but it was hard for anything to get through the vines. They covered so much of the wall, and seemed too strong for the Gorons to snap.  
  
He wondered why someone would want to destroy the Zoras, the Gorons, and maybe most of Hyrule. The milk was used by everyone for it's healing properties, and was even used by potion makers in their healing potions. The rocks were needed for the Gorons to live. Without them, they would starve. The Zoras could probably eat more than fish, but they were fishermen by nature, and sold fish in town, it was their livelihood. And Saria, Saria was what kept the Kokiri together. Since the Great Deku Tree was dead, and the sapling was still growing, the Kokiri children looked to Saria for wisdom and knowledge.  
  
A cold shiver ran up Link's spine as the realization came over him that he was not only dealing with someone that wanted to destroy his best friend. This evil creature wanted to destroy all of Hyrule. 


	8. Intimate with Saria

"Link! Pay attention! Your mind is wandering! The last time I came here, you were all eyes and ears, but today I get nothing. Is something bothering you?" asked Saria. She had come for a progress report, and Link was deep in thought when she had appeared suddenly in his home. It would have been spectacular to have such an unexpected visit from such a great friend, if it weren't for everything that was on his mind. He had hardly noticed when Saria appeared.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm thinking. Saria, did Darunia bring it to your attention about the fish and the milk?" asked Link, still not hearing what Saria was trying to tell him.  
  
"Argh!" she growled in frustration. She slumped down into a nearby chair and let her head rest in her left hand. "Yes! That's what I came to talk to you about! Have you heard a word I've been saying?"  
  
"I think that they're all connected, and I think that they all have to do with you." Saria stared at him for a moment.  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Well, think about it. The fish are the Zora's livelihood. They essentially need it for survival. The Gorons eat rocks and can't live without them. The milk from Lon Lon Ranch is delivered all over the kingdom. Its healing properties are world-renowned!" cried Link.  
  
"And what does all of that have to do with me?" asked Saria, still upset that Link had completely ignored her.  
  
"Ever since the Great Deku Tree died, you have been the one that all of the Kokiri turn to for wisdom and knowledge. The forest children need you. Without you, the Kokiri couldn't survive." Link folded his arms, proud of the summation he'd come up with. Saria sighed loudly.  
  
"Link, the Kokiri could survive without me. The sapling is growing stronger day by day and will soon be ready to take over the position that the Great Deku Tree left behind. I am hardly a fountain of wisdom and knowledge. I am just a sage."  
  
"You are more than 'just a sage', Saria, you are so much more," said Link quietly. They looked at each other for a moment, before Saria broke the tense silence by sliding her chair back and standing up. "Personally," Link continued, "And you'll hate me for saying this, but I think that Ruto is behind some of it."  
  
"I'm proud of you for coming up with such a probable theory, but it doesn't work. Darunia confronted Ruto at a meeting last night. She came forward and said, and I quote, 'The Zora are a proud race. I did not wish to disgrace my people by asking for help from the sages. We are surviving just fine with the fish that we are catching. It is a small amount, but it is an amount just the same. Do not worry about us.' Besides, Ruto, as much as I don't really like her, she is a sage, and a good leader for her people. She loves them too much. I don't think that she would ever purposefully harm them."  
  
"I suppose not." Link fiddled with his hair and Saria sat down beside him.  
  
"I know that you're working hard. I am so grateful to you, and all that you're doing. You are an incredible friend. Your loyalty is unsurpassed. I don't think that anyone would do for me, what you are doing for me. I know that I can count on you for anything, and I want you to know how much I appreciate what you're doing for me, Link, and I think you are the best friend that I could have ever asked for. Even better than I could have ever asked for," said Saria as she placed her arms around Link's neck and pecked him on the cheek. It surprised Link, since they were they type of friends who rarely even hugged. This was very intimate and it made him feel a little funny inside. He didn't mind the feeling, it was just not something he was used to.  
  
"Well, um, thank you, Saria, but you know that you didn't even have to ask, I was more than willing to help you in any way I could. You're pretty incredible yourself," said Link, stammering a little.  
  
"Well, I should probably be going. I really wasn't supposed to come here. I haven't checked up on the Forest Meadow yet today, and I should have done that a while ago. I'll see you later," said Saria as she stepped away from Link.  
  
"All right. I'll see if I can't find anything else. Oh, by the way, the map that you gave me is cut off where Goron City would be. I was wondering if the next time you come down if you could give me one that stretches that far. I want to see if just maybe the energy takes trips up there. Just in case my theory is right." Saria smiled at him and nodded. She raised her arms and a beam of light took her away.  
  
"That was a little strange," said Link once Saria left. Strangely, he felt that he wouldn't mind it if Saria did it again.  
  
He shook his head to clear his mind and then fixed his eyes back on the map that he'd been studying when Saria got there. But a noise interrupted his thoughts. He heard a loud thump that was coming from the outside. He went out onto the balcony in front of his home and had to duck before his head was nearly speared by an arrow. Link got back inside his house and stood against the wall where an arrow wouldn't harm him and wondered who it was that wanted him dead now. 


	9. A Visit to the Valley

**All righty then. So that last chapter kind of went nowhere, but I wanted to get a little Link and Saria time in, you know, to lead up to more Link and Saria time. I don't know, but don't think that just because that last one was a little weak, that future ones will be as well, because I promise to try harder!**  
  
That night, Link moved his bed so that it wasn't directly in front of the door to his home. He didn't want to risk being speared by an arrow in his sleep, and he knew that he needed his rest. Unfortunately, his sleep was troubled that night. He had visions of a dark, ominous cloud overtaking the forest. Saria was waving to him from the entrance to the Lost Woods, and wispy gray clouds were coming up behind her. Link found that he had no voice to warn her with, and when he waved his arms and pointed, she just grinned and waved harder. The hands encircled her and carried her away, and it began to rain.  
  
Link woke up to the sound of rain on the roof. He moved out of bed and looked outside, at a dark nighttime sky. Raindrops landed on his face and Link backed up inside. He wasn't a bit tired anymore, and this urge to continue on his quest. He felt like he was stuck, and he had barely even started.  
  
He sat on his bed and waited for dawn to come, hoping that if he searched his mind that he could find a clue buried there somewhere. He sighed when the sun began to rise and he had nothing to go on. Link let his head fall into his hands, and when he did, he caught a glimpse of his table. A piece of paper was sitting on it. He was surprised and got up quickly to see what it could be.  
  
It was a map of all of Hyrule, even places that Link had never visited before. He could clearly see now where all of the dots were. Saria's green dot was up in the sky, she was clearly up with the sages at the moment. Link's own red dot was in the Kokiri Forest, and the blue dot, was in Gerudo Valley. He thought it odd that the blue dot should be there, and decided to see if he couldn't find out if anything strange was going on there. Surely Nabooru would have told Saria if there was, but to be on the safe side, he would go and see.  
  
Link pulled out his ocarina and softly played Saria's Song. "Hi, Link! It's Saria! I hope you found that map I left for you. It's even got sections of Hyrule that you never went to on your last journey. It's all there!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"I noticed, and I thank you. Saria, I was wondering if Nabooru had mentioned anything odd going on in Gerudo Valley," said Link.  
  
"Now that you mention it, she mentioned that the air felt different lately. But other than that she's reported nothing strange. I don't know if that helps any."  
  
"It's all I needed to know. Thank you, Saria," said Link, getting ready to climb out of his house and head to the Gerudo Valley to see for himself.  
  
"Call on me anytime, Link! See you sooner than you think!" Saria said before breaking the connection. Link climbed down his ladder and headed out to Hyrule Field. He called for Epona and headed out to the Gerudo Valley.  
  
The bridge that lead to the Gerudo Fortress was fixed, and Link didn't have to worry about trying to jump the gap with Epona. He made his way across and tried noticed right away what Nabooru meant by the strange air. It felt heavy and slightly damp, where it had once felt light and dry. It was odd to be so near the desert and feel moisture in the atmosphere.  
  
A figure clad in purple landed in front of him, and grabbed a hold of Epona's reins. "You think that you can just prance right on through here you.Link? Link! How wonderful to see you around these parts again! I'm sorry for the way I halted you. I should not have been so hasty," said Rou, the Gerudo warrior that used to head the target practice up the hill.  
  
"No, no! Don't apologize, Rou. It's probably best that you all stay very alert and keep being hasty. There's something evil going on in Hyrule, and it's here as well. I'm sure that you've noticed the change in the air." Rou nodded and led Epona by the reins to the heart of the fortress.  
  
"It's true. We've all noticed it. The sky is not as bright as it once was either. But we all just thought that it was a change in the weather. It happened all of a sudden, though, and these things usually take some time. But phenomena happen and we just figured that this was one of those moments. Do you have another explanation?" Link bit his lip and sighed. "Is that a 'no'?" she asked, disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I know that there is something here, and I know that it is evil." Link pulled out his map and noticed that the blue dot was still residing in the Gerudo Valley. "I also know that it is here as we speak. But I can't tell you what it is. I do have a theory about what it wants though. I think it wants to end the world as we know it. I'm sure you've heard of the plight of the other lands." Rou nodded and Link continued. "Well, the way I see it, those races can't live without the things that are being taken away, and will die out. The only conclusion that I can come to is that this evil being wants to end the world."  
  
"Well, I guess I can tell the other Gerudo to keep their eyes peeled and their ears listening. It's frightening to think that perhaps something of that evil nature is lurking around these parts. Although, you know we Gerudo haven't suffered anything other than damp air. I hope that I've been of help to you, Link. You know that if you ever are in need of our services that we are here for you. Our loyalty to you has not wavered since your last adventure. Come back as often as is needed, and I promise to not pounce on you as I did when you arrived today," said Rou as she slapped Epona's side affectionately.  
  
"Until we meet again, Link," she said with a smile as she walked away. Link rode smiled and waved at the women as he departed from the Gerudo Fortress to make his way back home.  
  
He pulled out his map to see if the blue dot had moved. It was just now moving from Lake Hylia to Lon Lon Ranch. It made a brief stop there, and quickly moved back to the Gerudo Fortress. Link felt a chill go up his spine. Perhaps the reason that the Gerudo had no problems other than moisture, was the fact that the blue dot had made it's home here. 


	10. Navi Returns

**Okay, so in this chapter I have taken a little liberty with the legend of how the earth was created. Please don't jump all over me for it! I tried not to stretch it too much.**  
  
"Link! Hello? Link? Wake up! You always were such a lazy boy! Link!" cried a tiny voice. That voice! Where had he heard that voice before? Link struggled to pull himself out of the deep sleep he had been in. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again as blaring sunlight blinded him. He felt something tug at his sleeve and he rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up, this time opening his eyes slowly. A tiny figure buzzed in front of his face and he laughed out loud.  
  
"Navi?" he cried, fully awake now. He watched the petite little face of hers light up in a smile. "Navi! I can't believe it! I thought that we had parted ways forever! What on earth are you doing here?" asked Link, surprised at seeing his old friend in his house. She laughed, her high- pitched voice sounding like a chorus of bells peeling in the air.  
  
"I'm here to aid you, Link! You need me now," she stated matter-of- factly, not trying to be modest.  
  
Link nodded slightly before asking, "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, Link. This is an evil force, perhaps even more malevolent than Ganon was. Ganon was power hungry, and that drive for power corrupted him. He did not start out an evil man. Unfortunately, he wanted all that he could not have, and there were many out there who were willing to help him, hoping that they would get a part of the ultimate reward. Ganon was wicked, there's no doubt about it, but he was not like the force that is slowly but surely taking over Hyrule.  
  
"This force is older, Link. I was sent here to tell you something. The queen of the fairy world filled me in with the details, and I had a hard time believing it, but if she says that it is true, than it is true. Link, this force is an ancient evil. It comes from a time before I was born, before fairies even occupied this earth. It comes from a time before the three goddesses came to the earth and made this place fit for life. It is the first evil, and it will be most difficult to stop. Its might is greater than anything you have ever encountered. You will need all the help you can get if you plan on defeating it."  
  
Link leaned forward, already entranced by Navi's story. "Tell me all you know, Navi. What is this 'first evil'?" Navi flicked her wings and rested herself on the top of Link's table and sighed.  
  
"That's what I am here to do Link. All right. I must ask that you not interject. It is a long story, and if you do, I am likely to lose my train of thought, and that would not be a good thing. I ask that you hold any questions you may have until the end of my story.  
  
"When time began, there were two beings on this earth, such as it was. They were named Etain and Irnan. Etain was a gentle being, a being that shed a holy light on the world and strived for goodness on what was then a dry, barren, rocky land. Irnan worked to counteract all that Etain had achieved. While Etain worked to make the earth a place fit for life, Irnan wanted no others to crowd what she felt was theirs alone. Irnan offered Etain many things in exchange for her loyalty, but Etain refused. Ultimately, Irnan's magic was more powerful than Etain's, and Irnan defeated her, taking her power, her courage, and her wisdom and casting them off wanting nothing to do with anything that Etain had possessed.  
  
"Etain's power, courage, and wisdom landed in different areas of the globe, and Irnan though nothing of them for the longest time. But Etain's soul still resided in these three pieces that were left her. Her power, courage, and wisdom came back to life, creating three new goddesses, the goddesses that you know as Din, Farore, and Nayru.  
  
"Rather than try to defeat Irnan on their own, the three goddesses created a better world. They made the earth the one that we know today, and so begins the legend that you have heard, the one that has been passed down for ages. You know that as Din, Farore, and Nayru left the world, the Triforce was left behind, containing power, courage, and wisdom. It is the power, courage, and wisdom of Etain, the original good, that is contained inside the Triforce.  
  
"There is, however, a major piece that the legend leaves out. Before departing our earth, the three goddesses, using their power, sealed Irnan away, supposedly forever. She resided inside the earth for the longest time, and it is her fiery rage that causes the volcano on Death Mountain to erupt. Have you not noticed that the volcano has been dormant lately? Irnan is no longer there, and no longer has reason to be angry. She is back on the earth, and is here to reclaim what she believes is rightfully hers."  
  
Link sat back and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. He heaved a deep sigh, and Navi buzzed around his head anxiously, wanting to know how he felt about the take she had just told. "Well?" she asked impatiently. He glanced up at Navi, his blue eyes wide.  
  
"That's an incredible story, Navi," he said, still trying to take it all in.  
  
"Tell me you believe it, Link. It's important that you believe it. Your heart will not be in it if you are chasing after something you don't believe exists," said Navi, flitting down and resting herself on Link's knee.  
  
"No, I believe you, it's just so much to take in. Why does no one speak of Etain or Irnan today? Why was that part of the legend always left out? It seems rather important to me." Link stared intently at Navi waiting for an answer. She gazed deep into his eyes, trying to decide if he did believe her, or if he was still trying to convince himself of the story's validity. She saw trust in his eyes, and this satisfied her.  
  
"The priests wished not to frighten people with stories of a malicious force residing in Death Mountain. Fools would travel to the top and try to destroy it, but they would not succeed. No one could ever succeed. Irnan may have been sealed away, but her power was great. There are only two things that can defeat Irnan." Navi flew closer to Link's face to see if he understood. He shook his head.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"The Master Sword, and light arrows. The Master Sword is the sword of evil's bane, as I'm sure you have heard countless times. Light arrows were created using the power that Etain had. She was the one that tried to shed a holy light on the world, and it is that holy light that resides in the tip of light arrows. That's why they hurt Ganon; they used his own acquired power against him. Since you cannot get the Master Sword back, you'll have to fall back on the power in those arrows."  
  
Link stood up, not believing his ears. "Navi! That's suicidal! You expect me to get rid of this malevolent force using only light arrows?" Link asked, raising his voice. Navi tried to control her temper.  
  
"Link! It's the only way! Think of the Zoras, and the Gorons, and Malon and all of Hyrule. Think of Saria, Link. You want to protect her don't you? I know how much you care for her. I have seen the way you look at her. Do this for her. You told me once that you would do anything to protect her, even if it meant risking your life. Saria's life is in danger, Link. If you won't do this for anyone else, do it for her." Link knew that Navi was right. "You are the Hero of Time, Link, and like it or not, a rather large responsibility rests on your shoulders. You'll be expected to guard Hyrule for the rest of your life. I know that you love this land. You don't want to see it ruined. Irnan would ruin it, Link. She thinks of nothing but herself."  
  
"All right, Navi. You are right, as usual. Light arrows it is then. But I'm going to need a larger quiver. I'll never defeat this 'first evil' with only thirty arrows."  
  
"True, true, but before we can defeat Irnan, we'll need to help the people that have been touched by Irnan's irate hand. Then we can seek her out. For now, let's take a trip to a Great Fairy's Fountain to get you a larger quiver and more magic power," said Navi as she tugged on Link's sleeve. Link sighed and went with her. 


	11. Roots

"Hello, young hero," said the Great Fairy as she appeared out of nowhere in the large fountain. Link knew that these creatures were the epitome of goodness, but he couldn't help getting the creeps whenever he walked into one of their fountains. For some reason, he just found them eerie. Navi's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Great Fairy, we are in need of your power," she said lightly, buzzing madly around the room. The Great Fairy nodded.  
  
"I know. You seek an increase in magic power, and a larger quiver, am I correct?" she asked, bringing herself into a sitting position in midair.  
  
"Yes," Link replied, stepping forward. The Great Fairy laughed slightly as she leaned forward, spread her arms wide, and bestowed both of these gifts upon him. Link felt a surge of energy come over him as the fairy's magic soaked into his body. He was suddenly aware of a larger amount of weight on his back. Those would be the arrows.  
  
"When battle has made you weary, the fairy's in this fountain will heal you," said the Great Fairy as she disappeared. In her place, an abundance of little red fairies flew around. Link took he opportunity to bottle a few, and then he and Navi headed out.  
  
"Now, where should we go from here?" asked Link.  
  
"Well, I think that we should first right the wrongs throughout Hyrule. We can start wherever you want. I can tell you right now it won't be fun. Irnan would never do these things herself; she'd rather employ others to do her dirty work for her. I suggest we hit the places we know she won't be visiting later on. You said that there is a pattern to her movements." Link pulled out his map and saw that Irnan's dot was in the Gerudo Valley.  
  
"Yes. I think she'll be making a trip to the Zora Fountain and Lon Lon Ranch soon. I think she's done with the Goron's for today. We should be safe if we go up there."  
  
"All right, well, I think I'll just take my customary place beneath your shield and let you lead the way. You shouldn't need me until we get there," said Navi before disappearing underneath Link's shield. Link sighed and called for Epona, and they rode to the entrance to Death Mountain.  
  
There was a loud crash, and Link had to put his hands over his head to guard it from a few falling rocks. He ran the rest of the way to the Dodongo's Cavern and stepped inside. Navi flew back out and shook her head before taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. Link just stared at her. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you what to do."  
  
"Yes, that might have been a little helpful," said Link as he rolled his eyes. Navi sent him an angry look and flew close to his face.  
  
"All right, now pay attention. We need to find our way back into the room where you defeated King Dodongo last time you were here. That's where the source of the power will be. I'm not sure if it will just be the root system, or an actual creature, but there will be something you will need to destroy back there. I have faith in you, Link, and it should not be a big deal based on what you have seen and fought before." Link beamed at the praise Navi paid to his abilities. She was not one to hand out compliments.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" asked Link. Navi smiled.  
  
"Fairy intuition. It's a hunch. When have my hunches ever been wrong?" she asked, challenging him to defy her advice. Link laughed.  
  
"I don't think they ever have been wrong, Navi. You're always right."  
  
"Well, unless I am wrong, which would be the first time in a long time, then I think that here, you'll get lucky, and you'll just have to chop up the root system. That should be easy enough." The two walked into the cavern. A few Gorons turned to wave to their "brother" and then turned back to what they were doing.  
  
The Goron group was anxiously picking away at the vines, trying to dislodge the rocks underneath them. They weren't having much success, and their hands were bleeding from the effort. The entire population seemed to be there in that cavern. Every time a rock was successfully freed from the wall, it was broken into as many small pieces as possible and distributed among as many as possible. It was a pathetic scene and it hurt to watch. These people wouldn't hurt a fly, and here they were being forced to literally dig for even the most miniscule amount of food just because some arrogant fool wanted what she could not have.  
  
"Look, Link, I think we've found it!" said Navi as they neared a hole in the floor. Link looked down, and sure enough, a giant wad of white roots was on the floor at the bottom.  
  
"Well, I guess all I can do is jump," said Link as he fell through the hole, and landed with a thud on the ground. He drew his sword and slashed at the roots. It got him barely anywhere. After hacking at the plant for nearly five minutes and barely making a dent, he angrily kicked the roots and cursed.  
  
"Damn! Navi, how on earth am I supposed to get rid of these?  
  
"Link, think for a minute. You never stop to consider all of the possibilities. You have other weapons, you don't have to just use your sword." Link thought for a moment, and then drew a fire arrow. He shot it at the roots, and watched happily as they were engulfed in flames.  
  
"What would I do without you, Navi?" asked Link, frowning. It annoyed him sometimes that Navi was usually the one that ended up figuring out what to do in the end. But he was grateful that she was here. He would have hacked at those roots for an hour before he would have thought to use a fire arrow. He watched as the little fire became an inferno, and engulfed the entire plant in flames. He hoped that the Gorons had had enough time to get out of the way.  
  
Soon, the plant became ashes and Link was able to climb back out of the hole. He was met with the sight of a large group of rejoicing Gorons. "Link! Brother!" cried Darunia as he ran towards Link, giant arms outstretched. "Thank you so much. Once again the Gorons owe you their lives! You have saved us all and we are deeply grateful." Link struggled to breathe as Darunia crushed him to his chest.  
  
"It was nothing, Darunia, really," Link said as he recovered from having his body nearly flattened. "And now, I really have to get going. I have a lot to do. Say hello to everyone for me!" Link called as he ran down the path and headed back to Epona. He wanted to hit Lon Lon Ranch before he went back home for some rest. 


	12. Reunion with Malon

**Thank you all so much for your positive reviews! It just makes my day when I see a review alert in my mailbox and it's a nice one! Don't forget to keep on reviewing, it makes me want to write more, and it puts a smile on my face, even if it is a criticism!**  
  
"Where are we headed now?" asked Navi, trying hard to hold onto his shield and talk at the same time. Epona was galloping madly and she was finding it difficult to keep hold.  
  
"Lon Lon Ranch," replied Link, leaning farther into the wind. He wanted to get there before darkness completely fell. He remembered Malon commenting that she heard strange noises at night. He wondered if these noises were in any way connected to what was going on with the ranch's cows. He arrived at the ranch at the end of a beautiful sunset.  
  
"Link!" cried Malon, who had just returned to the ranch herself. "What brings you here? Have you discovered something about my cows?" she asked eagerly. She ran up to Link's horse and practically pulled him off of it. She patted Epona's head affectionately, and then turned her attention completely to Link.  
  
"Well, I'm here to see if I can stop whatever is going on. Malon, you told me last time I was here that you sometimes here sounds at night. When exactly do you hear them?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, later at night, close to midnight actually. Come on inside, and I'll tell you what I know," she said, grabbing Link's hand and pulling him inside.  
  
The little cottage that Malon and her father lived in was cozy. It was small, but adequate for their needs. A fireplace stood on one side of the room, and sitting in front of it was the ranch owner himself, Talon. He was sleeping, and Link smirked. That seemed to be Talon's favorite state of being. There was a table and chairs, and he and Malon sat down there to talk.  
  
"Last night, I heard the noises," began Malon. "It was around midnight, and I went to the window to see what was going on. I saw the strangest thing. There were these creatures, and they were heading for the barn. They were illuminated in different colored lights. They made a strange sort of cackling sound, and they carried these lanterns. I was too afraid to go out and confront them. There were three of them, and only one of me, and I didn't know what they were. I tried to wake up my father, but he is, as you know, a sound sleeper, and when I finally got him to get up, the creatures were gone. Do you know what they might be?"  
  
Link leaned back, surprised by what he was hearing. "To tell you the truth, they sound like Poes," said Link. He found it odd that a Poe ghost would do work for anyone. But the beings that Malon was describing, sounded very much like the ghosts that he had fought all over Hyrule. "Then again," he continued, "I could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"Poes? But aren't those ghosts?" asked Malon, her face scrunched as she thought about what Link had just told her.  
  
"Yes," said Link. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, what do ghosts want with milk? I mean, they're dead, it's not like they even need to eat and drink, let alone be healed from anything. And what would they gain from stealing the milk from others?" She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Oh, this is all so confusing. I don't envy you at all, Link. You have to deal with this sort of stuff all the time."  
  
Link laughed and shook his head. "No, not really. I usually don't think that much into it, I just defeat whatever needs to be defeated. But your question is a valid one. Like I said before though, I could be wrong. They might not be Poes. But we have awhile before they arrive. We should take some time to catch up! What have you been up to?" asked Link. Malon smiled widely. Her blue eyes lit up and she blushed slightly.  
  
"Actually, Link, I've been rather busy," she replied, trying hard not to giggle.  
  
Link leaned forward, intrigued. "Go on," he urged her.  
  
"Well, I went into town the one day to deliver some milk and I was nearly kidnapped by some man who wanted the milk and any money that I had on me. A Hylian guard was just about to go on duty and was walking by to get to his post, and he rescued me. His name is Teague and, well, we try to see each other as often as possible. In fact, he's hoping to ask my father for my hand!" said Malon, practically bouncing up and down in her seat from excitement.  
  
"Malon! That's incredible! Oh, how wonderful! I'm very happy for you!" cried Link. A noise from the direction of the fireplace startled both of them, and they turned to see if Talon was waking. There was a loud snort from Talon, and then a mumble, and he fell back into his normal snoring. Link sighed and turned back to Malon. "Congratulations!" he said, a little more quietly this time, not wanting to disturb the ranch owner.  
  
"Well, it hasn't happened yet, and I don't know what my father will say."  
  
"Oh, please! He's a Hylian Guard. That's quite an honor. Talon will be thrilled!" said Link. Malon blushed and nodded, knowing it was true. They sat and talked about everything that had happened with both of them since they had last had the chance to really talk. By the time midnight rolled around, the pair was completely caught up. Link was happy that he had had this time to reminisce with an old friend. It had only been a handful of days since he had been on this adventure, but it was nice to have a break.  
  
Malon and he had instantly connected the first time they met, and nothing had changed. Link remembered once looking at Malon in a different light, noticing how her hair caught up in the wind, revealing her blue eyes and beautiful smile. But how he could ever see that again, he didn't know. Her friendship was too dear to him, and he could see that the feeling was the same on her end. There was a time when he would have been seething with jealousy of this Teague character. But that was not the case any longer. Link truly was happy that Malon had found someone to share the rest of her life with. He only wished that he might someday be so lucky.  
  
A cackle broke through Link's thoughts and he turned to the window just in time to glimpse a group of three Poe ghosts heading towards the barn. "Yes, the milk thieves are indeed Poe ghosts," said Link. "I have no idea what they want with your milk, but I'll get rid of them, I promise."  
  
Link ran out the door, and grabbed Epona. He rode out to the pasture, grabbed an arrow, and fired away. He managed to hit and kill all three ghosts fairly quickly. Poes were more annoying than anything, and he found it very easy to get rid of them. But the victory was most likely short lived. He knew that Poes could be replaced, and that they probably would be. Irnan would most likely not give up that easily. He walked back to the house and met Malon at the door.  
  
"Thank you! You have no idea what you've done," she said, a large and grateful smile gracing her face.  
  
"Well, I haven't done much, really. I don't think that we've seen the last of the Poes. I'm sure that more will be by, so I'm going to suggest that you get yourself a bow and plenty of arrows. No more should be by tonight, but tomorrow night they probably will be. They're not hard to destroy if you stand far enough away from them. They won't hurt you too much if they do get too close, but you should be careful just the same. If they get you enough times, they could probably do quite a bit of damage. I don't think that they would ever get anywhere near to killing you, but be on your guard when you go out there. You should be fine. Good luck, Malon," Link said before turning to leave.  
  
"Good luck to you too, Link," she replied before shutting the door and heading upstairs to bed.  
  
Link saddled Epona and slowly trotted away from the ranch. He had covered two places that Irnan had messed with now. He would hit the Zora Fountain tomorrow and see what needed to be done there. He hoped that Saria would put in an appearance soon so that they could discuss all that was happening. He was eager to see her again and tell her all that he had accomplished in the past day. But even more important at the moment, was sleep. Navi had awakened him earlier that morning, and it was nearly one o'clock in the morning now. He yawned in response to this thought, and then put pressure on Epona's sides to make her go faster. His bed was calling to him, and he was afraid he might fall asleep before he ever made it home. 


	13. Irnan

Irnan seethed with anger as she watched the Hero-of-Time kill off the three Poe ghosts. Of course, she would send more, but now that the little farm girl knew what was going on, she could easily get rid of any other ghosts that came her way. Milking was such a tedious and rather unpleasant task, and few creatures would do it for a small payment. It wasn't necessary to send out the large monsters she had in her control, but Poe ghosts might no longer do. She decided to think it over later. The milk was not an intricate part of her plan.  
  
Irnan was not fond of blood, which seems odd considering what she was. She preferred to take the less confrontational route. However, if push came to shove, she would do whatever it took to get her way. She didn't really need to be slowly getting rid of all of these races; she could do it in the blink of an eye practically if she had to. But Irnan liked to watch things suffer, and the fish people, the rock eaters, and the Hylians were suffering without their fish, rocks, and milk. If only she could find a way to purge herself of that damn sage!  
  
Darvin had been sent to do that job, and had returned, saying that the forest sage had been killed in a freak accident. She had supposedly tried magic and ended up blowing herself out of the forest and to the bridge that connected the Kokiri to Hyrule Field. Irnan herself had checked it out and found it to be true. But about two weeks later, she found out that she had been discovered, and that the fairy girl had been behind it. She was not dead, but alive and kicking, using the green boy to protect her. Naturally, she had turned Darvin into a dartboard and thrown flaming arrows at him, taking pleasure in every cry of pain that issued from his mouth.  
  
Irnan watched in her crystal as the Hero-of-Time saddled his horse and rode away from the ranch. She slammed her fist down on the table. "All right, who was it that I sent to murder that blonde thing?" asked Irnan, turning around to face her most trusted allies. Maxen raised a meek hand and awaited a lashing. It came swiftly.  
  
"Maxen! You fool! I thought that you said you had taken care of this problem! Imagine my surprise when I went to visit my darling plant up in Goron City, and found it dead! What happened to, 'Yes, your majesty, we made sure that he had been successfully slaughtered'? Does that statement ring a bell, Maxen?" raged Irnan.  
  
"I did not personally check on the boy, I sent someone else in, your highness," Maxen replied.  
  
"I see, well then, you will make sure that he is destroyed, will you not?" asked Irnan as she turned back to her crystal again.  
  
"Um, the hero, or the one that was supposed to -"  
  
"Don't get cute with me, Maxen! The one you sent to check on the green boy!" cried Irnan.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," said Maxen, standing stock-still, just waiting to feel her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" yelled Irnan. Maxen hurried out of the room, leaving the other two minions behind. Irnan sank down into a chair and sighed deeply. "Do I ask too much of you all? I mean really? All I want is for you to go out there, kill a few people, and help me achieve world domination. At the end of the day, is that too much to ask?" All in the room rigorously shook their heads. "Leave me now. I need some time alone." The two left the room quickly and Irnan turned back to the crystal, seeing the Hero-of-Time peacefully sleeping.  
  
"I will get you, eventually, even if I have to some out there and do it myself," said Irnan. She chuckled to herself, and then she settled down for sleep, knowing that patience was important and that these things couldn't be rushed. She smiled as she dreamt of controlling Hyrule, the land that had once belonged solely to her. 


	14. A Realization

Link awoke the next day with a warm, damp cloth on his forehead. His head felt as if it was about to fall of his neck, and he moaned slightly. He didn't remember doing anything that would have made his head hurt so much. He touched the sore spot lightly and cringed as pain shot through his head. There was definitely a bump there. He knew that if he looked in a mirror at himself that there would be a large bruise.  
  
"Ah, Link, you're awake! How are you feeling?" asked Saria as she came closer to his bedside. "That's quite a bump on your head there. You're lucky that I got here when I did. I doubt that you could have held them off any longer. They must have hit you first in your sleep. You must have been really exhausted not to have heard them when they snuck into your house."  
  
"Saria, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Link as he tried to sit up. Pain shot through his body and he moaned again.  
  
"Don't move! You don't remember what happened?" she asked as she took the cloth off of his head and dipped in the steaming pot of water she had sitting next to his bed.  
  
"No," Link said, trying to move himself into a more comfortable position without hurting himself too much. "And do you happen to have any healing potion on you? I'm really hurting right now." Saria laughed. "I'm glad that my pain brings you so much pleasure," Link replied, although he smiled slightly.  
  
"I sent Mido off to find some. That was a while ago, he should be back any minute. You took quite a beating," said Saria. She laid the cloth on his head again and smoothed his blonde hair away from his face. She was smiling, but Link saw concern in her blue eyes and a wrinkle of worry etched on her forehead. "Now answer my first question; how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm not that bad, if I don't move. My head is pounding, and there are a couple of spots on my body that ache, but other than that, I'm all right. So what happened?" Saria sat back and picked something up from behind her. It was a rather large staff with a knife on the end. There were specks of red on it. Link guessed that these specks were blood, but whose, he didn't know.  
  
"This is what happened," she replied. "Early this morning a group of Gerudo warriors broke into your house and tried to kill you. I'm guessing that they attacked you in your sleep, but you weren't knocked out like they expected, and tried to fight back. The blow to your head must have really messed you up though, because you normally would be able to take on a group like that without much trouble. They definitely had the upper hand when I showed up. You were ready to collapse. I used some magic and got them to leave and then you just passed out. You've been out of it for a while. I sent Mido to get some healing potion right away, and then tried to treat some of your wounds as best I could. You had me worried there for a little while. It wasn't until you woke up that I figured you'd be all right until Mido could get here."  
  
"Well, thank you. I suppose you saved my life. I owe you one," said Link, trying to lighten the mood. The room filled with the sound of Saria's laugh, making Link smile. That was one sound that he missed around here lately.  
  
"Oh, please. It was the least I could do, considering all that you're doing for me." Saria took the cloth off of his head and dipped it back into the water. "Besides, I'm sure you would have prevailed. You're just like that, Link."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think so. This is isn't the first time you've some between me and disaster, Saria," said Link as he shifted slightly so that he could have a better view of her face. He winced as pain shot up his back.  
  
"I told you not to move, Link!" said Saria as she placed the cloth back on his forehead.  
  
"Sorry. Where is Mido?" As if on cue, the sound of feet ascending the ladder of Link's house could be heard. A breathless Mido walked in a moment later holding a potion in his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry that it took so long," said Mido, breathing hard, "but I went as fast as I could."  
  
"That's all right, Mido. Don't worry about it. Thank you for doing this for me," said Saria as she took the healing potion from him.  
  
"Anytime, Saria. I hope you feel better, Link," said Mido as he left. Saria smiled as she uncorked the bottle.  
  
"This should make you feel one hundred percent better," Saria said as she held the bottle up to Link's lips. The liquid slid down his throat, and he felt warmth stretch from his head down to his toes. He immediately felt refreshed. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"One hundred percent better!" said Link as he stood up and went over to the table. "Thank you again, Saria." Their eyes met and Link felt the strangest sensation come over him. Saria was a dear friend, but there were times when he wished that they could somehow get to know each other on a deeper level. She had so much to offer, so much that he could never hope to have, and he wanted to show her the world the way he saw it. He missed the days when Saria lived in Kokiri Forest and the two of them could hang around the Lost Woods or just sit up late into the night and talk. He wanted that and so much more. He searched her eyes, hoping to see his thoughts reflected in those twin pools of sapphire blue.  
  
"Link," Saria said, her voice barely audible. How many times had she said his name? How many different ways had she formed the word to make it into a scolding, teasing, or caring sound? And yet, this was the first time that he had ever heard her, or anyone for that matter, say his name, and have it evoke so much emotion inside of him. Before this moment, his name had held no meaning, but now it seemed as if Saria put everything into it, and it suddenly had a definition.  
  
Saria was still sitting on the stool next to his bed. The pot of water was still sitting next to her stool. Link was still standing and his eyes were still locked onto Saria's. Nothing in the room had changed, and yet he felt as if everything had changed in that moment. The realization hit him that Saria was his world. He wanted to express this to her in some way, but words would not come. He walked towards her, his gaze never leaving hers.  
  
One million thoughts ran through Link's head, and none of them made any sense. He saw Saria in a completely new light, and he wanted to share it with her, but didn't know how. One word came to his lips, and he allowed it to pass them, somehow knowing that nothing else needed to be said. "Saria." His voice held the same quality that hers had held, and she saw her eyes change, a whirlpool of thoughts invading her mind, just as they had done to him.  
  
Saria stood, slowly, and walked towards Link. But her eyes had changed yet again, and there was a clear emotion displayed there. Sadness clouded her gaze as she walked nearer to him. "Link, this can never be. It just can't."  
  
"Then you do feel the same," said Link, letting out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.  
  
"Of course. I have for a while. But Link, we're so very different. Our lives are so very different. We could only ever be friends."  
  
"Why?" asked Link, not understanding. He took a step towards Saria, and she looked as if she wanted to move away, but she didn't. She looked up into his eyes, and he saw the tears form and fall onto her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Link! Think about it! I'm a sage, and you are the Hero-of-Time. We both have our calling, and we have a duty to fulfill. Our paths may cross, like they are now, but they won't always, and neither one of us can give up the incredible gift that's been given to us. You may look at your title as the Hero-of-Time as an awful burden at times, but think of all that you can do. Think of all the lives you can save, and already have saved! I admit that being the Forest Sage can be trying, but I wouldn't give it up for the world. Just as I know you wouldn't give up what you have." Her voice shook as she spoke and she leaned in for hug. Link obliged, holding her close, hugging her in a way he never had before.  
  
"We could make it work, Saria. I know we could," said Link, pleading with her.  
  
"I don't think so, Link. We both have our separate ways to go. So much stands in the way!"  
  
"Are you not willing to at least try?" asked Link, holding Saria away from him and looking at her intently. "Are you going to give up that easily?"  
  
"I'm not giving up, Link, I'm just trying to be practical. Now let's not discuss it any further. Tell me about all that you've done since I saw you last." A different kind of pain than the kind he'd been experiencing earlier hit Link in the chest. He sat down and put his head in his hands, and told his story half-heartedly to Saria. When he was finished, she congratulated him on his victories and left, saying that she had stayed much longer than she had originally intended. She left a confused and upset Link behind. 


	15. Ruto's Wrath

It was Navi that brought Link back to himself. She allowed him a little time to think and wallow in self-pity before she landed on his knee and gently tapped him to get his attention. "Link, I know that you're hurting right now, but think about it. At least you know that Saria shares your feelings. It could have been worse."  
  
"It's just not fair. Everyone else gets someone to share their life with, and it's something that I'll probably never have. I feel so alone sometimes, Navi. I have few friends. The Kokiri look at me differently now. I'm no longer the Link that they grew up with. I've changed and because of that, their attitudes toward me have changed. I can't spend all the time that I want out with people like Malon and some of the Zoras that I befriended. They have things to do, and so do I. Besides that, I always feel like they feel they owe me something. They greet me like the hero I suppose I am. I don't feel like a hero. I just wish that things could go back to the way they were. Saria's wrong; I would give up my title if it meant that I could go back to normalcy," said Link.  
  
"Link, just listen to yourself! You sound so pitiful and frankly, I find it very annoying! If you could just see how you look right now, you would be appalled. Right now, you're hurting, and that's understandable, but that's no reason to sit here and go back over everything that is supposedly 'wrong' with your life. It's just pathetic. You have something you should be doing right now, and it's not like you to neglect your duties. So get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" cried Navi, clearly annoyed.  
  
Link sat up in his chair and looked down at Navi. She was right of course; he did have something to be doing. He always had something to be doing. "All right, where to now?" he asked, mostly to himself, but Navi answered.  
  
"Well, I suggest you take a trip over to the Gerudo Valley. There has to be a good reason that those warriors attacked you earlier. You had a theory that Irnan had made her headquarters there. Perhaps she has employed some of them to do her dirty work. I'm sure she knows by now what you're up to and I doubt she's too happy with it."  
  
"But the Gerudo are loyal to me. Their loyalties do not shift easily, Navi," said Link, scratching his head. He did find it odd that a Gerudo would attack him, and Navi's explanation made sense, but would they really try to kill him? He had thought that his relationship with their tribe had been a good one.  
  
"If the price is right, Link, I'm sure they would turn against you," said Navi, matter-of-factly. Link sighed, tired of all he'd been doing lately.  
  
"But we still need to see what's going on with the Zora's." Link walked around and grabbed all of the things he was going to need. He was not in he mood, but he decided that he would have to do it anyway.  
  
"Well, whatever you think is best, Link. I'm just a side-kick." Navi flit her wings and hid herself under the hero's shield. She peeked her head out briefly to say, "I just thought that you might want to figure out what was going on with them before they try to behead you again."  
  
"The Zoras need my help. They need food, and that's more important. I can take care of myself, they cannot," said Link as he hopped down his ladder to the forest floor.  
  
"Whatever," replied Navi, "it's your skin, not mine."  
  
Link got to the Zora's domain, not even remembering how he had gotten there. His mind had been elsewhere, and he knew that if he was going to have to defeat something, that he would need to clear his mind and focus.  
  
"Link!" cried a female voice behind him. He turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with Ruto. "Hello, again. It's good to see you here!" she said. She grabbed him by the elbow and took him up the stairs to where her father normally sat. He wasn't there, which struck Link as odd, but he sat down where Ruto gestured and faced her.  
  
"Hello to you too, Ruto," he replied. She smiled widely in a way that almost looked fake.  
  
"What can we do for you, Link! It's always wonderful to have you visiting our land. It's good to see you again." Ruto's eyes dashed here and there, avoiding Link's gaze altogether.  
  
"Well, I came to see if I could get rid of whatever's been causing the problem with your fish."  
  
"Problem? What problem?" she asked, still looking this way and that. Link stared at her intently, trying to guess at what she was doing before answering.  
  
"Uh.the shortage problem."  
  
"Oh, that!" Ruto laughed and the sound filled the cave. "You don't need to be bothered with that, Link. In fact, it's pretty much taken care of. We should be perfectly all right without your help. Well, if that was all you needed-"  
  
"Ruto, what is going on?" asked Link. Ruto looked directly at him for the first time since she had grabbed his elbow.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. "Nothing! In fact, things could not be better!"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Link. "You seem a little preoccupied, and it's almost as if you're hiding something from me." That did it. Ruto glared down at him, her false cheerfulness completely wiped away.  
  
"Hiding something! How dare you accuse me of hiding something! What would I have to his from you, Link? Hmmm? I want what is best for my people, and I would never hide something from the Hero-of-Time when all he's trying to do is help! Hiding something! I can't believe you!" she yelled. Link flinched and put his hands up.  
  
"Okay, okay! It's just that you don't seem much like yourself, that's all," Link replied as he backed away. He had seen Ruto's rage before and he didn't care to experience it again.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Link. You may see yourself out!" she said as she turned away from Link, clearly saying that their conversation was over.  
  
When he exited the domain, Navi peeked her head out of his shield. "Something is not right!" Link had a feeling that she was right. 


	16. Saria's Battle

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been kind of busy lately, but I didn't forget about it. I did kind of feel like the last chapter was a little fluffy after I reread it, so sorry about that. I'll try to make this one better. Thanks to everyone who is keeping up with this!**  
  
Link stepped out of the Zora's Domain utterly confused. Ruto was the kind who would do anything to help her people, but it seemed as if something wasn't right. He knew she was proud of the Zoras, and that they weren't the type to ask for aid even when they needed it, but if someone offered it, they were not so proud that they wouldn't accept. Link felt that Ruto's behavior meant that something even more sinister than a plant or Poe ghost was at work there, and that perhaps he would have to do some further investigating at a time when she was not there.  
  
Link pulled out his ocarina, intent on calling upon Epona and riding over to pay a visit to the Gerudos. It was rather unnerving that they would attack him, and he wondered if one of them might have an explanation for him. He didn't realize that at that very moment his help was needed elsewhere.  
  
Saria was in the Lost Woods, making the rounds, seeing that everything was in order. It was a duty of hers, but she didn't look at it that way. She had always had a deep connection with the woods, and for her, the walk was therapeutic. She had never felt unsafe in the woods, but today, there was something not right. Something strange lingered in the air.  
  
Saria knew the woods like the back of her hand, and she knew which spots were usually alive with activity and which ones were usually more still and peaceful. Today it seemed as if nothing was peaceful, as if the entire woods and its inhabitants were anxious and on edge. It made her feel uneasy, and she spent more time walking today, looking for the cause of the problem.  
  
When Saria came upon the Sacred Forest Meadow, she felt as if the atmosphere grew heavier. Nothing stirred and an eerie silence had descended upon her. She knew the feel the woods had now. It was the feel of evil. She recognized its presence, and she also recognized that she was probably in trouble.  
  
Saria tried to summon up her powers to leave and call in for help, but found that she could not. It was as if some force was preventing her from exiting. Fear made her breathing heavier and her heart beat faster and a cold, clammy sweat broke out all over. She moved forward, determined not to let whatever this thing was scare her from a place she had visited since childhood.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Forest Sage," called a deep, male voice from somewhere above. Saria stopped dead in her tracks and searched for the source. Laughter sounded and echoed all around her, and she took a step back.  
  
"Who are you?" Saria called out. She had meant to sound strong and ready to fight, but instead her voice cracked and came out dry and weak. Laughter sounded again.  
  
"You need not be afraid. The pain doesn't last long, I promise." Saria gulped in spite of herself. She tried again to use her magic, but found it useless. "Your magic is futile in my presence. I have been given the gift of power from Irnan, the first goddess of the earth, and none can defeat it. There is no point, little green one," said the voice.  
  
Irnan. Saria had heard that name before. Where had she heard that name before? Was it Link? Suddenly she remembered, and the fear that had surrounded her heart before this, doubled. The first evil. Saria knew now that she was doomed. If this voice had acquired his power from Irnan, there was no chance she would survive.  
  
"Why does this Irnan feel that it is necessary to defeat a mere Kokiri with such a strong powerful force such as yourself. Does she really fear me that much?" Saria asked. She was trying to buy herself more time.  
  
"Fear you?" called the voice. Then it laughed. "Oh no! Irnan does not fear you! You are a nuisance. She's tried twice before to get rid of you. Once she thought that it had worked. But both times you dodged her. She wonders how, and she wants it to never happen again. She wants to be rid of you, for sure, but she does not fear you. You stand in the way of her excellent plan, that is all."  
  
"But how could one as small and insignificant as me possibly stand in the way of one so mighty and strong like Irnan?" asked Saria.  
  
"The goddess does not tell me everything. She simply gives me instructions. I follow them without question. Now this is enough talking. I have a job to do, and I am in the mood to kill." With that, the producer of the voice descended. Saria tried to scream, but no sound would come out of her mouth. It was a wolfo. Those normally didn't frighten her. She had encountered them many times in the woods, but this was not a normal one. It was three times the size of an average wolfo. Something told Saria that this was not the normal form that this thing took on. Irnan had probably given him this so that he could easily defeat her.  
  
The wolfo came toward her, saliva dripping from its mouth as it gnashed its teeth. Saria started to run backwards, unable to take her eyes off of the wolfo's and fell down. She scrambled to get out of the way, but it pounced, pinning her to the ground. Its hot breath heated her face and she winced at the smell that went up her nostrils. He lifted a giant paw and swiped at her, sending her flying across the forest floor. She hit a nearby tree and nearly blacked out.  
  
Saria knew that this was probably the end. She thought of everything that had led up to this moment. Everything that she wished she still had time to do. She though of Mido and of all the other Kokiri that she was letting down. She thought of Hyrule and how her death would be a strike against the land and a victory for Irnan. Finally her thoughts came to Link.  
  
Saria loved Link; there was no doubt about that. She knew that he knew she felt that way. She also knew that their last visit together had been an unhappy one. She had hurt him, and she knew that he didn't know it, but she had hurt herself as well. She wanted what Link wanted; she just had the practicality to realize that it could never happen. She wished now that she had handled the situation differently. She wanted a chance to tell Link that she was sorry, and that she did care for him, and that she would try to make things work.  
  
Tears filled Saria's eyes as the wolfo made his way towards her again. Pain racked her body and she couldn't move. She felt a warm liquid trickling down her back and she realized that it must be her blood. She tried to get out of the way, but the pain was just too great. She braced herself for another blow from the wolfo, and prayed that she would black out before the pain became too unbearable. 


	17. Link's Rescue

Link had ridden halfway to the Gerudo Valley when he realized that he might ride right into a trap. He had no way of knowing whether or not Irnan had completely taken over, or if just a few Gerudos had deserted. He decided to call on Saria and see if she had a suggestion on what he should do. He pulled out the ocarina and played her song. It was quite a shock when he got no answer. He tried again, and that time a wave of pain took over his body. Never before had this happened, and he knew immediately that something must be wrong with Saria.  
  
Link pulled out his map and saw that her dot was in the Sacred Forest Meadow. He put the ocarina to his lips and played the Minuet of the Forest, hoping that he would be able to warp right to her and see what was going on. Nothing happened, and Link grew more worried. He tried once more and still nothing happened. Navi popped her head out from behind his shield to see what had happened.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she asked.  
  
"Saria is in trouble," he replied. "Get back down, I have to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow as quickly as possible." Without waiting to see if Navi had done what he had said, he rode like the wind to the Kokiri Forest. It took so long and with every inch that Epona galloped, an intense fear grew in his heart. The pain that he had felt the second time he had played her song had been immense, to the point where he couldn't see anything. He wondered if that was what Saria was experiencing right now, and he dug his heels into Epona's side until she whinnied in pain.  
  
As soon as Link came to the entrance to the Kokiri Forest he leaped of off Epona's back and ran as fast as he could to the Lost Woods. He ran through the twists and turns, not thinking about the right direction, just letting his feet lead the way. He finally made his way to the Sacred Forest Meadow just in time to see a giant wolfo raise a paw to swipe at a limp figure on the ground. Link let out a yell and ran at the wolfo, hoping to distract it so that it would leave Saria alone.  
  
"Damn!" said the wolfo, which caught Link off guard. These creatures did not usually speak. "I knew this would happen!" Link drew his sword and ran at the creature. The wolfo dodged him and laughed. "You think you can match the strength that Irnan herself bestowed upon me?"  
  
Link threw an anxious glance Saria's way. "What have you done to her?" he asked, anger and alarm making him breath heavier.  
  
"Killed her. Which is what I plan to do to you next," said the wolfo as he charged at Link. He stood his ground, and held his sword out behind him. When the wolfo came close enough, he swung his sword out and sliced open the wolfo's stomach. It howled in pain and staggered back for a moment, but quickly recovered. Link knew that he alone would be no match for the wolfo, especially if he had Irnan's power. He would need to bring out the light arrows. His magic meter was full, as was his quiver and he notched an arrow, praying for enough time.  
  
The light arrow hit the wolfo, square on the chest and it fell to the ground, unmoving. Link ran forward and hacked at the wolfo until it howled loudly and started to get up. Link ran as far away as he could get, hoping to get enough distance between him and the creature so that he would have time to let another light arrow go. He repeated the process again until the wolfo howled in pain again and disappeared in a black beam of magic.  
  
Link ran to Saria's fallen form, praying that she wasn't dead as the wolfo had said. There was blood everywhere and her arm was obviously broken. Bruises adorned her face and arms, and her head was face down in the grass. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that if she was still alive, that she would need help. The scene reminded him of the one he had encountered not that long ago, on the bridge, and tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Be careful, Link, you don't want to do more damage," said Navi's soft voice behind his ear. He turned her around and winced at the damage he saw on her face.  
  
"Navi," said Link in a whisper, "can you tell if she's dead?" Navi flit forward, close to Saria's face. She turned around to face Link.  
  
"She's alive, but just barely. This is going to take more than a healing potion. Link, she's going to need a fairy. There is a fountain not that far from here. You could run down there and grab one real quick and bring it back to her."  
  
"I don't want to leave her," said Link, trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears.  
  
"I'll stay here and watch over her. It won't take that long. You have to do this for her, Link, or she will die." Link sighed heavily, and got up. He ran as fast as he could to get a fairy. When he returned, he saw Navi flitting around Saria's body.  
  
"Is she any worse?" Link asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Well, she's no better. Hurry up and give her the fairy." Link uncorked the bottle and set it free around Saria. He watched as her eyelids fluttered open and she took in all that was around her.  
  
"Link?" she asked, groggily. She tried to sit up, but found it difficult.  
  
"You were bad off, Saria. We brought you a fairy, but you're still going to be a little hurt. You took an awful beating," explained Navi. She then had the decency to hide herself behind Link's sword, knowing that the reunion would be an emotional one.  
  
"I'm here, Saria," said Link as he took her hand. She managed to sit up and rested her head against Link's shoulder. "I was really afraid for you."  
  
"Thank you for saving my life. I thought I was going to die. I thought that Hyrule would fall and that it would be all my fault. I thought that I would never see you again. There was so much I wanted to say to you," said Saria quietly.  
  
"Like what?" asked Link.  
  
"I love you, Link. I really do. And I am so sorry that I handled things the way that I did the last time that I saw you. I guess you can't really know if things will work until you try them. I think we should give this a try."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Link, trying to lighten the mood. He lifted his arm and draped it gently around Saria. They stayed that way, until the next morning, just talking about their past, what was going on in their lives at the moment, and making plans for the future. 


	18. Waking in the Forest

**Wow, okay, so I feel the need to apologize for this chapter. It's kind of, oh, I dunno, fluffy? Which is weird because it is so short! I know exactly where I want this story to go, but I'm having trouble with the in- between. Am I the only one that ever has that problem? Yeah, so anyway I need to sit down and think for a minute instead of just getting on the computer and going to town on the keyboard. But that's just how I am. I hate planning. *sigh* I am doomed!**  
  
The wind blew Link's hair in his face, and he snorted slightly as he woke up, grumbling something to Epona, who wasn't even there. The air was damp and the sounds of the woods surrounded him. He realized right away that he wasn't at home, or anywhere in Hyrule Field. He was in the Sacred Forest Meadow. He felt a weight on his right arm, and tried to shift, before he looked over to see Saria lying there. His arm was draped around her back, protecting it from the hard tree trunk that they were lying against.  
  
Saria yawned slightly, but didn't wake up, and Link decided that he would leave her that way. He wanted her to sleep. She had had a rough day the day before and he wanted her to get all the rest that she needed. He leaned his head back against the tree and sighed. It was a great way to wake up, having someone that loved you lying next to you. He was content to just sit there and gaze at Saria's sleeping form. But that didn't last long. She began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open and she gazed up at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Good morning," she said sleepily.  
  
"It is indeed," replied Link.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful to wake up in the woods? I used to love staying here all night. I just find it so relaxing and peaceful. Don't you?" asked Saria as she snuggled in closer to Link.  
  
"Yes. It was rather nice. It took me a moment to realize where I was, but it was nice once I got oriented." Saria smiled and yawned before sitting up and stretching.  
  
"We should probably go now. You have a lot to do, and I can't neglect my duties either. I do wish that we could spend some more time here together, though," said Saria turning to face Link. "This place is lovely in the morning."  
  
"You say that about every time of day. To you, the forest is always beautiful."  
  
"True." They sat in silence for a moment, neither one wanting to abandon the lovely time that they'd had. It had been a wonderful evening. They had sat up and talked most of the night, until they had both fallen asleep leaning against each other. Then to wake up to a lovely morning in each other's arms was miraculous. "Well, like I said we should probably go."  
  
"Yeah, I have to go see the Gerudos. I want to see if they have any idea about those members of their tribe who attacked me the other day. Maybe they'll have an idea about the wolfo as well. Hey, uh, speaking of the wolfo, maybe you should stay away from here for awhile," said Link. Once more he had been terrified that she was gone forever. He never wanted to have that kind of scare happen again.  
  
"Link, I'll be fine. That wolfo probably thought that I was dead anyway. I can't stay away from here. Irnan might as well kill me. It's my job to be here. I could never stay away, even if I didn't have this obligation. The woods are a part of me, a big part of me. I can't let Irnan scare me away, because that would be a victory on her part. We can't let her win, Link. Acting as if nothing has happened will be my way of fighting back. Don't worry about me, you've got too much to worry about as it is. I'll be fine," said Saria.  
  
"Saria, you asked me for help. If I didn't worry about you, I wouldn't be doing my job. I could never not worry about you, even if I didn't have this obligation. You're a part of me, a big part of me."  
  
"You took my words!" protested Saria playfully.  
  
Link smiled and said, "They were good words, and they applied in this situation."  
  
"Well, I really am going to go now, and you should go too. Delaying is only aiding Irnan. I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise!" Saria leaned forward and pecked Link on the cheek before disappearing in a beam of light. Link placed a hand softly on the cheek that Saria had kissed and smiled to himself. With a sudden burst of energy he grabbed all of his things and walked whistling out of the woods.  
  
"Maxen!" called Irnan. A small, tan creature, closely resembling a Goron, stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," he replied.  
  
"Well, did you succeed?" asked Irnan. She had not had time to be bothered babysitting Maxen in her crystal ball. She had other things to attend to.  
  
"I believe so, your majesty. The Forest Sage is dead. I ran into trouble with the Hero, though." Maxen rubbed a hand on the sore spot on his shoulder. He winced in pain as he hit it the wrong way.  
  
"You'll get over it. So we've seen the end of that pathetic annoyance?" asked Irnan. Maxen nodded slowly, still a little unsure, but not wanting to anger his master.  
  
"Excellent! I understand from what I have seen that the Hero was very attached to the green girl. Perhaps this will dampen his spirits! Maxen, you've done well, and you shall be rewarded." Irnan rubbed her hands together, a look of pure joy on her face. The Forest Sage was out of the way. It was a small victory, but it was a victory all the same, and she had been waiting a long time for victory.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty. You are too kind," said Maxen, his face beaming, knowing his reward would be great. 


	19. A Painful Truth

**Wow! How long has it been? Never mind, don't tell me, it will only depress me. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in practically forever! I don't know what happened! But I am back now, and I hope that I haven't lost any of my faithful readers (Raine Ishida, you're criticism is always welcome and appreciated, and I love your comments, they make me feel so good; Naval Ace, you are just too good to me). I really will try to update this now that I have started it again. Thanks so much you guys, and I am sorry.**  
  
Link flung his legs over Epona's back. He sat there, hesitating only a moment before gently digging his heels into her side to make her go. He knew that it was time he confronted the Gerudos. He had known that for a while now. He just didn't want to do it. It unnerved him that those women would turn on him so violently. To be sure, when they had first met it had not exactly been a friendly meeting, but they had never attacked him with such force or in so many numbers. He had thought that he and the warriors were now allies. He hoped that his assumption was not now incorrect.  
  
Navi made her presence known soon after they were underway. She poked her tiny head out from behind Link's shield to whisper in his ear. "So, you and Saria were looking rather cozy together last night." Link smiled but made no reply. "Are you two any closer than you have been in the past?"  
  
"You mean you weren't listening to every word that was said?" asked Link in mock shock. "I thought you were supposed to be the ever-so observant one, never missing anything. You can't tell me you didn't hear at least a little of what went on, Navi," replied Link. He had struck a nerve.  
  
"Link! How dare you accuse me of eavesdropping! Me! I was the one who stood by your side last year through your entire quest, Hero of Time, and I was the one who came to tell you all about Irnan, and I was the one who decided to be your aid and guide on this particular quest. Link, we've been through everything two creatures can possibly be through together, and you dare accuse me of infringing on your privacy!" cried Navi indignantly. Link couldn't help but laugh at her rage. "And now you mock me with laughter! I see that my friendship carries little weight with you."  
  
"Oh, Navi, I was just playing with you. Lighten up! I don't know what I would do without you. Really. Your friendship carries a lot of weight with me. You must know that," Link replied. Navi gave him a look that let Link know that she forgave him. A moment later, Link asked, "So how much did you hear?"  
  
"Oh! Fine! You know me too well. I only heard a little of what the two of you were saying before she fell asleep, mainly because I was tired. I heard all of your conversation this morning. Please don't hate me, Link. I can't help it, it's in my nature." Link just laughed, and they rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Once they got to the bridge nearing the fortress, Link readied his shield and sword. The Gerudos had never been hostile towards him after they had become friends, and he considered them allies. He hoped that his assumption of their relationship was not incorrect. He valued their loyalty. It saddened him that he felt the need to walk into their territory with his sword drawn and his shield ready.  
  
It was Rue who descended on him first. "Halt! Oh, Link! How nice to see you again! What brings you here?" she asked. Link had brought the weapon that one Gerudo had left behind as evidence of their attack. He produced it now and Rue looked at it in puzzlement.  
  
"It belongs to one of your tribe members. Rue, I don't know if you know this or not, but I was attacked by Gerudo warriors a few days ago. If I hadn't been so tired I'm sure I would have been able to fight them off better than I did, but I was injured very badly, and would have been worse if Saria hadn't intervened. I don't want to accuse anyone. I don't even want to accuse any of the women here. I don't know if they really were Gerudo warriors or if they just wanted me to think they were. Do you have any idea (assuming that the people that attacked me really were Gerudo) who it might have been?" asked Link.  
  
Rue looked completely shocked. She stood gaping at him. "You were attacked, by Gerudos?"  
  
"Well, like I said, I'm not exactly who attacked me. All I know is that they were dressed like Gerudos and carried these weapons," Link replied.  
  
"Link, I hate to say this, but I think I have an idea of who might have done this. Why don't you come inside the fortress, and I'll take you to where I live and we'll talk. I trust my fellow Gerudo implicitly but there are some things that even they should not be privy to."  
  
Link followed Rue as she lead him to where she lived. He was deep in thought, wondering what Rue might know about the attack. It must be something big, or Rue would not go to all this trouble not to be heard. Gerudo stuck together through everything, and when it was a question between the tribe and an outsider, the answer was always the tribe.  
  
The room was small, but surprisingly warm and inviting. She had a nice fire going, even though the heat was intense outside. Inside the fortress walls, the air was cool and damp, and sometimes cold. The fire didn't make Link excessively hot, in fact, it was glad to have it's heat. Rue gestured to a chair in the corner and had him sit down. "This might come as a bit of a shock, Link. I know exactly who it was that attacked you," Rue said, avoiding Link's eyes.  
  
"You do? Well, who was it? Have you apprehended them?" asked Link, leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"No. They have not been apprehended. It is not acceptable behavior, since my people have considered you an ally, not to mention a friend. Link, I cannot apprehend them for their behavior. They were acting under orders."  
  
Link let himself fall back in the chair. He could not believe his ears. "Rue, I don't understand. They were ordered to attack me? And they're not even going to get a warning, let alone a well deserved punishment? I thought that we did have an alliance! I thought that we did have a friendship! What happened to that? Rue, I was nearly killed! As it is, I was injured very badly, and if Saria hadn't appeared when she did...I just don't know what would have happened."  
  
Rue sighed deeply. "I knew your reaction would be like this. They were not acting under my orders. I have very little power over them. I am on a higher level, but I am far from being the highest rung on the ladder. I have no control over what happens to the Gerudo. I have no control over where they go and what they do unless I am told that I have control. It pains me greatly that my people were ordered to attack you. I apologize and ask for your forgiveness. I would never have a hair on your head harmed by my warriors. Unfortunately, it is not up to me."  
  
"Who ordered it?" asked Link. He was still in shock, and he needed to know who it was that was threatening his life. "Are they working for Irnan?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Rue, blushing slightly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You don't know who your orders come from? Or you don't know if they work for Irnan?" asked Link.  
  
"Neither one. I have never known who our leader is. It is only a privileged few who do. Link, I know that this is a huge shock. The Gerudo have always come across as a group of women who took orders from only themselves and did what they wanted. We do have a leader, and we do exactly what we are told. If we were to do whatever we pleased, there would be harsh consequences to pay. But our loyalty runs deep. Unfortunately, our loyalty to each other and our leader is far greater and far deeper than our loyalty to you.  
"Link, despite all of this, I want you to know that as far as I am concerned, you will always be welcome here. Please don't let this incident hinder our friendship."  
  
"You are asking me to forgive this 'little incident'? You would call my near death a 'little incident'? Oh, of course, Rue! I'll just write this off and I won't allow it to affect our friendship. It doesn't matter to me at all that your leader, who you don't even know, might order this fort of thing again. That carried no weight with me.  
  
"You mark my words, Rue. As of this moment, the Gerudo have no ally in me. I will find this leader, and I will take care of the problem. Thank you for enlightening me. I will show myself out," said Link. He gathered his things and stormed out of the room. He could not believe that the Gerudo would stab him in the back like that. He could not believe that Rue would sit there and ask him to forgiver her. And he could not believe that he felt a pang of guilt at leaving Rue the way he had. Still, he saddled Epona and rode quickly away, refusing to look back or regret his decision. 


	20. The Princess Lies

Link rode Epona across Hyrule Field, not heading in any particular direction, just letting off a little steam. Once he had gathered a little of his calm back together, he pulled out the ocarina to call Saria and let her know what he had learned.  
  
"They were acting under orders?" Saria cried when Link told her. "I can't believe it? I wonder if Nabooru knows? Link, that's very disturbing. The Gerudo are master warriors. I realize that you've never been defeated by one, but still. If they are working for Irnan, they may receive power from her. Just think of the struggle you had with Ganon. Irnan is the first evil, and if you had trouble with Ganon, I don't even want to think about what might happen if you ever had to face a group of Gerudos with power from her, let alone Irnan herself."  
  
"I know, I know. I let Rue know that her people no longer had an ally in me, and that I would make a point of finding out who it was that ordered this attack and then bring them down."  
  
"Well, be careful Link. You have no idea who you might be dealing with. I'm going to ask Nabooru what she knows, and I'll let you know. I'll see you tomorrow, Link. Stay safe!" said Saria.  
  
"You too. I'll see you tomorrow," said Link, smiling.  
  
Navi flew in front of Link's face. "What do we do now? We have a lot on our plates already. We have to figure out what's going on with the Zoras, and we have to figure out who leads the Gerudo. There's still so much that we don't know, Link. I know you have Saria talking to Nabooru, but if someone out there can command the Gerudos to attack you again, you'd better find out what to do soon. But at the same time, it's important to find out what's going on with the Zoras. I don't like the way that Ruto behaved the last time that we saw her."  
  
Link took off his green hat and ran a finger through his messy hair. He felt as if so much weight rested on his shoulders. He longed for just one day when he didn't have to worry about the fate of Hyrule and whether or not he would live to see tomorrow. Still, he knew that he had a duty to fulfill and he didn't dwell on his selfish wishes. "I think I won't let the Gerudos worry me at the moment. I am a little suspicious about Ruto. That bothers me. I don't think she would lie to me, but at the same time, I know that there's no way they cleared up that shortage. If they had, I know that someone would have told me about it.  
  
"Maybe Ruto is not the best source. She's certainly not the most reliable. I think that a visit to the lake is in order. I think that we'll get more information from the Zora people than we will form their princess. I wonder where the king is? He wasn't there the last time we were there. I have never been there and not seen him sitting on his throne. I doubt he's be out and about with his people, but maybe he is. Let's head to Lake Hylia and see what we can dig up," said Link.  
  
Navi made herself comfortable underneath Link's shield and Link turned in the direction of Lake Hylia. The sun was high in the sky, indicating that the it was probably close to the middle of the day. Link was glad that he would have quite a bit of time to investigate. He wondered if a trip to the bottom of the lake would reveal more than what dwelled on the surface.  
  
Link was met with a sight similar to the one he had seen not that long ago when he had made a trip to the lake. There were hundreds of Zoras in the water. A few children were splashing and laughing in the shallow areas while their parents and adult counterparts searched for fish.  
  
Link left Epona to graze on shore while he waded into the water. He met up with a female Zora he had never seen before. "Excuse me," he called out to her. "Would you mind talking to me for a moment?"  
  
"Oh! Absolutely! Anything for the Hero of Time. You have been so generous to our people. Princess Ruto has assured us over and over that you are on the case and doing all in your power to help our situation. All of us are grateful to you. I will do anything in my power to help you," said the woman. Link was taken aback. Ruto had made it perfectly clear that she hadn't wanted his help. Why was she telling her people that he was helping?  
  
"Well, the Zoras have always been so wonderful to me, it's the least I can do to help. I just have a few questions," replied Link. He didn't want the people to be suspicious of their leader, or of him. He thought it best to keep Ruto's lie intact until Ruto herself decided to reveal it to her people.  
  
"I would be happy to oblige!" said the Zora. "Please, ask away."  
  
"How has Princess Ruto reacted to the fish shortage?" he asked.  
  
"Well, surely you must know. I mean, what with all the meetings the two of you have all the time. But perhaps she doesn't display emotion around you. She tends to keep that side of herself hidden, even from us. It is rarely that her tough surface breaks. But when the problem first started she was very upset, and it showed. She would even come fishing with us. It wasn't until her father talked to her about neglecting her duties as a sage that she came out less frequently. Now she is here very rarely, but I know that the two of you are working very hard together to come up with answers."  
  
Link wanted to shake his head at the lies that Ruto had been telling. He held back the urge though and just mentally took them down. So far, he had that the Zoras thought that he and Ruto were meeting frequently, and that Link was himself working hard on the problem. He decided to get more from her. This fish liked to talk. "What about your king? How has he taken the news?"  
  
"Well, the king has always been a worrying man, but he took this news rather hard. Ruto sent him away so that he could take time to relax. He needed to clear his mind. She let him know that she had it under control and told him not to return until he felt completely rejuvenated. We all agreed that the princess had made a wise decision. I thought that you would know all about his position? But maybe the two of you only discuss the shortage. I don't pretend to know, or even wonder, what the two of you discuss behind closed doors," said the woman.  
  
"Yes, I think she did mention it, now that you bring it up. It must have slipped my mind. I've been so busy lately. Uh, have you noticed any progress in fishing?" asked Link.  
  
"Well, Princess Ruto has made it seem that we are making progress. Now, I trust our princess completely, and I don't want to make it sound like I am denouncing her word, but I haven't noticed much progress. But maybe that's just with me! Princess Ruto would never lie to us! I was just suggesting that maybe she was trying to lift our spirits. You understood my meaning right? It is entirely possible that we are making progress, I just haven't noticed. But then I have been working so diligently that I –"  
  
"Thanks. You have been a great help," interrupted Link. He decided that he would take his trip underwater later, when there weren't so many Zora around. He made his way back to Epona and sat on her thinking for a moment.  
  
Navi poked her head out and asked, "So, what did we learn?"  
  
"Ruto's been telling her people a lot. She said that I have been working hard to find the source of the shortage, that we have been having meetings and are working closely together, and that she told them the shortage is under control, when in reality the situation is no better. All of this from a very talkative female Zora," said Link.  
  
"Well, I think we have to do a little investigating of Ruto. There is something fishy going on, no pun intended," said Navi. Link laughed in spite of himself. "All right, maybe we should go have a little rest and then do a little snooping around tomorrow."  
  
"I quite agree," said Link. 


	21. First Kiss

**I realize that the entire story so far has taken license with the story, and that the point of fanfics is to pretty much do just that. I just wanted to warn everyone beforehand that I am completely making up the history of the Gerudo here. I just had the need to say that before you started reading. I don't know why, but I felt it was important. Thanks!**  
  
Link had a surprise waiting for him when he got home. Saria was standing in the middle of his house with a smile on her face. "Hey!" said Link. "What are you doing here?" He walked over to her to give her a hug.  
  
Saria allowed him to embrace her for only a moment before gently pushing him away. "That's all I get? What are you doing here?" asked Saria, faking a pout.  
  
"Well, I just didn't expect you until tomorrow. You surprised me, that's all. I didn't mean for it to sound bad, I promise."  
  
Saria laughed. "I know. I just like teasing you. But I am here because something serious has come up. Link, I talked to Nabooru about the leader of the Gerudo. She gave us a name, what was it again? Oh, Retta, I think. Yes, that's it. Apparently Retta started the Gerudo tribe ages ago. They come from far away where they were female slaves to an oppressive king. They were used and abused in a horrific manner. Retta was one of those slaves. She planned an uprising against the king. She gathered together a group of some of the strongest slaves and together, they murdered their master. Retta and the group of women fled the kingdom to make their home elsewhere.  
  
"Naturally, the women swore off men. After all that they had been through under that king, who can blame them? They vowed to take care of themselves and have no man ever try to take control of their lives again. It's always been rare for the Gerudo to even trust a man, let alone allow one to become an ally and friend. You are one of the very few who have made it to that level.  
  
"Anyway, to ensure that her women would never need to accept help from the opposite sex, or have to worry about being attacked, Retta trained all of them to become warriors. They honed their skills, and soon developed the training ground for themselves. They became one of the fiercest groups of warriors ever. You have to give Retta a lot of credit for completely turning her life, and the lives of many women, completely around," said Saria.  
  
Link nodded and sat down on his bed. "All right, I give her credit. What she did was amazing. But how can she still be around if that was ages ago? We must be dealing with her successor, not Retta herself. Did Nabooru know who that was?" asked Link.  
  
Saria sighed before continuing with her story. "No, we are still dealing with Retta. The Gerudo naturally named Retta their leader. After all, she was the one who got them away from the king and made them in to the warriors that they are. Retta was, for some reason, not content with just being the leader at the time. She wanted to ensure that she would lead her people for all time. Link, I think that we could be dealing with Irnan's ally here."  
  
"What? How? Irnan would have been sealed away for a while by the time Retta showed up on the earth. How could she even know about Irnan?" he asked, leaning forward.  
  
"The story of the three goddesses has been passed down since they first came. We both know that. We grew up listening to the tale. But you also learned the story that came before it. You learned the story of Etain and Irnan. It didn't just pop up out of nowhere, Link. Someone has always known that tale, which means that it, just like the legend of the three goddesses, has always been passed down from someone to someone else. Don't you think that someone might want to try to unseal Irnan to gain her favor and therefore some of her power?" asked Saria as she sat down next to Link.  
  
"Well, I suppose it makes sense. But she hasn't been unleashed until now? How could anyone have acquired some of her power if she's been sealed away?" asked Link.  
  
"Nabooru recalled a story that she had heard from a fellow warrior a long time ago. According to her, Retta had a group of Gerudo that she kept very close to her, much like the one I'm sure she has now. One of them was a slave that spent a lot of time with the priests and priestesses in the castle. She had overheard a story of a force that could grant them more power. Retta sent them off to find it. Very few came back, and the ones that did were not themselves. Retta decided to set off herself. When she came back, she was greatly weakened, but she had the gift of eternal youth."  
  
"What do you mean by 'greatly weakened'?" asked Link.  
  
"She no longer had the power that all Gerudo warriors possess. All that she had was her knowledge and eternity to rule over the people that she had worked so hard to help. She relies on them to do her dirty work for her. Nabooru didn't know if she had acquired her power from Irnan or not. Up until just recently, she had never heard of Irnan. But, think about it, it all adds up! What else would have the magic strong enough to grant eternal youth? It might be that Retta is indebted to Irnan for that gift, and because of that debt, she is having the Gerudos attack you."  
  
Link leaned back now. It was a lot to take in. It was also entirely possible that the tale was a complete fabrication. There was no way of knowing whether or not Nabooru's friend was a reliable source. Still, the way that Saria had put it made a lot of sense. "Nabooru also said that Retta was totally set against men. She wanted nothing to do with them. The world, to her, would be better off without them. She has always looked down on alliances with men. I doubt she would think twice about slaughtering you, even if you are the Hero of Time. The Gerudos themselves may not feel entirely the same way about men as she does, but the loyalty that they have to their leader is indelible. No one can come between the Gerudos and Retta. They will stand by her until the end," added Saria.  
  
"So we know that the Gerudos were acting under Retta's orders, and that it is entirely possible that Retta was acting under Irnan's orders," said Link. Saria nodded. "Well, that's good news!"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Saria. "I know that doesn't make it any easier on you."  
  
"No, it doesn't, but at the same time, I need to know. Any other joyful tidings from the sages?" asked Link.  
  
"Well, about Ruto –" started Saria before Link interjected.  
  
"Yes, about Ruto. She's a little liar! Not only has she lied to my face and tried to keep me away from her people, she's been lying to them! And you said that Ruto would never put her people in danger. She told them that I was working my hardest to solve the fish problem. She told them that she and I were engaging in frequent meetings, and she told them that the shortage was becoming less of an issue. But if you go out to Lake Hylia I can show you that that it is not the case. And she apparently sent her father on some relaxation retreat to take his mind off of his troubles," said Link.  
  
Saria put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Whoa! Okay, slow down. Have you talked to Ruto lately?"  
  
"No, I heard all of this from some Zora who was fishing earlier today."  
  
"We haven't seen or heard from Ruto in four days! When was the last time that you talked to her?" asked Saria anxiously.  
  
"I talked to her yesterday, right before the whole wolfo thing happened," said Link. Saria shuddered. "She was really upset with me and told me that she didn't need my help."  
  
"That's strange. I wonder why she hasn't been around?" wondered Saria aloud.  
  
"She's up to something, Saria. That girl is hiding something that she doesn't want anyone to find out about. I know you think that she's devoted to her duties and her people, and I used to think that too, but all of this clearly shows otherwise."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we'll figure out what's going on. Oh, Link. Our world is being turned completely upside down and inside out. It's almost as if peace and Hyrule were never meant to be together," Saria said, laying her head on Link's shoulder. He put his arm around her for comfort. "What's going to become of us?"  
  
"I don't know, Saria. But I do know that we can't let Irnan stand in the way. We'll beat her, and Hyrule will get through this, just as it did before. We'll get through this." Link looked down at Saria, and she looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"You think so?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I know so. After all, I am the Hero of Time," he said, puffing out his chest. Saria laughed and playfully punched him. He let out a cry of fake pain and grabbed at his chest. "You got me!" he cried as he fell back on the bed.  
  
Saria leaned over him and said, "Not so tough now, are we, Hero of Time!"  
  
"No. You are my one weakness," he said quietly.  
  
Saria's features changed. She looked down at him with a different type of smile now. She leaned in closer to his face and said, "I think I'll take advantage of that."  
  
The kiss was soft; it was a touch barely there. But it brought a waterfall of emotions crashing down on Link. It was as if all of his life had lead up to this moment, and he wanted it to last forever. But it ended, and they pulled away. "I have to go now," said Saria, a blush creeping to her cheeks. Link just nodded, unable to find words. "I'll see you soon," she said as she made a quick exit, leaving Link to think about the kiss they had just shared and longing for more to come. 


	22. Ruto and the Octo

Link set out the next day unsure of what he really planned on doing. He knew that he had Retta to deal with, and he knew that Ruto was a problem. He needed to find them both. Both would prove to be difficult. Both needed to be apprehended as soon as possible. And neither one of them looked more appealing than the other. Still, he knew that he had to go somewhere, and since he had a better idea of where he might find Ruto, he decided to go after her first.  
  
Navi agreed with Link's decision, and they set off to the Zora's Domain. The ride was not a nice one. Rain beat down on Link, soaking him to the bone, and the wind blew the icy water into his face. He was grateful when he reached his destination and was able to get inside and out of the rain. Navi poked her head out and complained about the rain getting behind the shield, but Link shrugged her off. He wanted to concentrate on the situation at hand. He had no idea what was going on with Ruto, or what would happen when he confronted her, and not knowing what he might be up against wasn't something that Link was particularly fond of.  
  
He walked inside and immediately felt a sense of calm overtake him as he usually did when he came for a visit. There were very few Zoras around, and Link thought that it was sad that they were unable to enjoy more time in their beautiful home. He walked directly up to where the king usually sat, but found no one there. He wandered the entire domain and still found no Ruto, and no Zora that could tell him where she might be. All of them seemed astonished that he wouldn't know where the princess was, since they were "working so closely together".  
  
Unsure of what else to do, Link walked behind the king's throne and entered the Zora Fountain, where Lord Jabu Jabu made his home. Astonishingly, no Lord Jabu Jabu was anywhere to be found. What he did find, however, was Princess Ruto staring down into the water, unmoving, almost as if she were under hypnosis.  
  
"Ruto!" he called out her name and she turned to face him. Her eyes were completely white, and her mouth hung open. For one brief moment, her eyes cleared, and the real Ruto came through. She started to say something, but lunged forward, as if she had been hit in the back, and fell to the ground unconscious. Link ran forward to help her, but was stopped when the shadow of a enormous octo loomed above him.  
  
Navi poked her head out and Link could hear her squeak in fear. She quickly overcame it though, and whispered instructions in his ear. "Link, this is not going to be as simple as holding out your shield and serving him what he sent your way. He is much bigger, stronger, and unfortunately smarter. I think this he's like the wolfo that Irnan sent after Saria. I -"  
  
But she was cut off as the octo let out a booming series of deep laughs. "Irnan will not be pleased that I lost Ruto, but she will be ecstatic when she learns that I eradicated that Hero of Time."  
  
Link drew his sword and got his shield ready. "What have you done to her?" he asked.  
  
"Well, right now, she's just unconscious. I am however, sucking the life out of her through a trance I just put her in. It was to drain her of her free will, but since you called her name and ruined it, I had to settle for killing her instead. Did you notice that she hasn't been herself lately?" asked the octo with a laugh as it swung a giant tentacle Link's way. Link dodged it and hacked his sword into it, but it did nothing.  
  
"Link!" called Navi. "He acquired his power from Irnan! You'll need to break through that first. Use light arrows!" Link let out a growl of frustration. He hated those damn arrows. They were effective, but they took time to notch and you had to aim, and by the time that was accomplished he could be knocked to his feet, or badly injured, or killed.  
  
Still, he grabbed his bow and an arrow from his quiver and sent one flying at the octo. It hit dead on and the octo fell into the water. One of its tentacles remained on the land, and Link drove his sword into it numerous times until the octo resurfaced. He continued the same process until the octo disappeared in a cloud of black magical light. He managed to get through it with only a few minor scrapes and bruises, and only one major gash on his leg. He immediately returned his attention to the unconscious Ruto.  
  
He ran to her side and turned her over, hoping and praying that when he had gotten rid of the octo, that he had also broken the bind that it had on the princess. She was breathing, and Link let out a sigh of relief. Navi flew over to her side and checked her out herself. She looked up at Link and said, "She just needs some rest. A healing potion wouldn't hurt her, but she'll pull through just fine without one."  
  
Link gently lifted Ruto from the ground and carried her back inside. He laid her down on her father's throne and tried to arrange her limbs in a comfortable position. He was prepared to sit with her a long time, but she opened her eyes rather quickly, and immediately tried to sit up. "Link! What on earth happened to me? Am I myself again?" she asked. He had never seen her like this before. She wasn't the fiery princess that he remembered, she was a scared girl waking up after what must have been a terrifying ordeal.  
  
"Yes, you are definitely yourself now. The octo is gone," Link said. Ruto let her head fall back down in relief.  
  
"Is that what that thing was? I only ever saw it's eyes and heard it's voice. I went out there two weeks ago because Father heard a lot of commotion or something. Lord Jabu Jabu was gone, and I looked stupidly down into the water, and saw these two dark eyes. This voice said some words, and I wasn't myself. It was like I was watching myself. I saw myself doing and saying things that I would never do or say, and I had no control over it. It terrified me, Link. He made me take my father away. Oh! Father! Link! You have to go get Father!"  
  
"All right, I'll go get the king, I promise, but tell me what happened," said Link.  
  
"He had complete control over my actions. For a while, it was almost like he tried to keep me like myself. But recently he got lazy, and he neglected my duties. The sages haven't seen me in five days, I haven't seen my people in a week, and I've been lying to them for almost two weeks. It was horrible. It pained me so much to lie to them, but I couldn't stop. Please, forgive me," Ruto pleaded, clutching Link's arms, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Of course. It wasn't your fault. Now, where is your father?" he asked.  
  
"Lake Hylia. I tied him up and somehow managed to get him inside the water temple. That's where he his. You can't get to him. I'll go get him. I'm better now. You've done so much already. I can't ever hope to thank you enough. Really," said Ruto as she stood up.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right enough to go get him?" asked Link.  
  
"I'm positive. Really. Thank you," said Ruto before she quickly used her powers to make herself disappear.  
  
"Well," said Navi, "nothing like making a quick exit. She barely said hello before she said good-bye."  
  
"She had to go get her father. Besides, Ruto's never had an easy time owning up to problems, especially ones that she herself created. Not that this was her fault, but it takes a lot for her to say she's sorry for anything. I understand," said Link as he stood up. He hoped that this meant that the fish would soon start pouring into the lake and that the Zoras would once again be able to return to their normal lives. They deserved it.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for the Zora's anyway. Come on, Link. We have a lot left to do. We're not even close to being finished. We need to find Retta, and we need to find Irnan. And who knows what Irnan might come up with between now and tomorrow. Don't get too confidant, Link. She might have been pretty easy on us so far, but I doubt that the first evil is really all this simple to defeat," said Navi.  
  
Link shook his head at her. "What do you mean she's been easy on us? Navi, the creatures she's sent might have been easy to beat, but think about it. I had to endure the death of Saria, and the near-death of Saria, I've had to watch the Gorons and the Zoras and Malon suffer through everything, not to mention the fact that I've been working on this nonstop since Saria told me about it. It might not have been that difficult when it comes down to the creatures I have faced, but it hasn't been a pleasant walk in the Lost Woods psychologically!"  
  
"All right, all right, I'll grant you that. You are too sensitive, Link. Just be cautioned that Irnan is not going to be fun, I can guarantee it."  
  
"And I am prepared for anything and everything that she will send my way," said Link folding his arms across his chest and walking towards the entrance to the Zora's Domain.  
  
"I hope so, Link. I really hope so." 


	23. Irnan's Ally

**I'm so glad that the reviews came pouring back in! It makes me so happy when I open my mailbox and there are all these e-mails from fanfiction. It was kind of overwhelming too, since I had really only gotten online to upload the chapters and then get right off. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone (once more, especially you, Raine Ishida, you are soooo nice to me and I just love reading what you have to say. You right, by the way, about Z-targeting, I just didn't think of that.) and I hope you'll continue to review because that's really where I get my motivation.**  
  
Irnan stretched her arms up to loosen the muscles. It was a surprisingly graceful movement. She was completely satisfied with herself at the moment. She had just ridded herself of one of her most pathetic minions. The smoking remains of what used to be Maxen were at her feet. She moved her eyes, locking on to the eyes of her minions one by one until she reached the end of the line. "Let that be a lesson to all of you. Failure," she continued in a calm tone, "is not acceptable. If you fail, the consequences will be great. However, failure is not the reason that Maxen is now a pile of ashes." She stopped here for effect, and began to pace. She waited for one of her minions to speak up.  
  
It took a while, but one finally stepped forward. "Pardon me, your majesty, but why is Maxen now a pile of ashes?"  
  
"Excellent question, Willan," shouted Irnan as she turned on her heels to face the line of mignons again. "The fact is, Maxen didn't fail me only once. Oh no. Maxen failed me twice!" Irnan grinned with pleasure as a murmur of shock passed through the group and they took turns calling the dead follower filthy names. One thing was for sure, there loyalty was unquestionable. "And that is still not all!" The group fell silent. This was too much for them. Twice a failure and still there was more. "He had the audacity to actually lie to me."  
  
"I'm sure that many of you will recall Saria, the Forest Sage," began Irnan. All of her minions nodded. "And I am sure that you all assumed that she was dead." Again her followers nodded their heads. "Well, it seems that Maxen lied to all of you as well. The Forest Sage is not dead. He did not succeed in ending her life. He had a run in with the Hero, and found him to be quite a challenge. He got a few minor scratches and decided to return here and lie. He got away with it for a little while. He really did. But I was doing some crystal gazing today, and who did I see? That damned green girl!" spat Irnan.  
  
"Now, I know that the Hero of Time is not exactly an easy opponent to face. In fact, Gerg just returned, defeated. We have lost our control on the Water Sage," Irnan informed the group.  
  
Cries of "No!" and "How could he?" reverberated through the room.  
  
"Yes. It's true. He has been dealt with. He won't be trusted with such a task again anytime soon, you can be sure of that. As I was saying, the Hero is no easy opponent. I realize this. But the fairy girl? It should have been as easy as getting rid of a deku shrub. Especially since I bestowed upon him some of my power and disabled hers! Now then. Perhaps we will leave that green thing alone for a while. We'll lull her into a false sense of security, and then, when she least expects it, we'll drive a spear through that evasive heart of hers."  
  
A cheer ran through the crowd of Irnan's followers as she finished her little speech. She felt compelled to bow, but suppressed the urge, feeling that the gesture would be too over the top. She did however flash them a well deserved smile. They were such idiotic creatures, but they were her idiotic creatures, and they loved and adored her. She appreciated that at least. "You are all dismissed. But hear this! I have been very lenient up until this point. Too lenient. Any more disobedience from the rest of you and I shall have to be harsh. Like I said before: let Maxen be a lesson to you. Don't follow in his footsteps. Don't fail me. And most of all, do not lie to me. I will find out, and that," she said pointing to the pile of ashes on the floor, "is how you will end up."  
  
The minions filed quietly out of the room, some kicking a few of the larger clumps of what used to Maxen as they walked by. Irnan sat down in front of her crystal ball and sighed. Link had successfully gotten rid of her plant, her octo, and her Poe ghosts. She should have seen that they wouldn't have been enough of a challenge for the Hero of Time. He had, after all, faced off against Ganon and won. She had underestimated his strength.  
  
Irnan had been so caught up in getting rid of Saria that she had neglected all other areas that had to do with her plan. Now Link had nothing to go after. He would be seeking her out soon. She knew that she could murder him without lifting a finger, but she didn't want him to get that far. She couldn't let him get that far. She knew that if he showed up here, her courage just might fail her.  
  
Irnan shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts. Of course she wouldn't let her courage fail her. What kind of goddess would she be then? Still, she needed something to greet him here, just one more thing to stand in his way and make it difficult for him to move forward. Her stupid followers would not be enough. They were loyal, but they were fools. She had few minions that weren't. But perhaps she could think of someone outside of her inner circle.  
  
It hit her then, like lightning. It was amazing that she had never thought of it before. It was so simple, and right under her nose. She had a few old friends left in Hyrule, most of which owed her greatly. She knew of at least one that was still alive. One that would help her, no matter what. She summoned a messenger and sent them to find her biggest hope.  
  
Irnan was able to relax now. She knew that she had little to fear now. It was not long before the messenger returned with an old friend. Irnan stood up and smiled, clasping a small, tan hand in her own. "Good evening, old friend!" she said. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
"Good evening, your majesty. It's good to see you as well."  
  
"Retta," said Irnan after sitting down and inviting her friend to do the same, "I know that we had an agreement. Technically, you have done all for me that you need to."  
  
"I guess this means you haven't heard. I found out that you had come back and I had my own troops sent off to aid you in your endeavor. Unfortunately, they failed me. However, now that you have summoned me, I will have a better idea of exactly what it is you are looking for in the way of help, and will send those who I know will succeed. Just say the word," replied Retta.  
  
"Actually, Retta, I have a better idea..."  
  
Irnan and Retta talked long into the night until they came up with the perfect plan. It had to be perfect. There was no other way anything else would work. Irnan would face Link if need be, but she wanted the chances to be as slim as possible. She had the urge to reveal to Retta the truth, to let her know exactly why she wanted her to meet Link at the door, but couldn't. It was best if it just stayed her little secret. 


	24. A Day Off

**Oh my goodness! I can't believe I let myself spell minions, "mignons". So sorry about that. I did fix it and uploaded it again so now it should be right. Not that it helps anyone who already read it but, hey, I tried. And for anyone confused about Irnan's secret, don't be. I haven't revealed it yet. ; ) Sorry if I made it sound like you should have known. You weren't supposed to know.**  
  
Link spent the next week searching all over for some sort of clue as to where Retta could be. He even made a few trips back to Gerudo Valley. They didn't try to throw him out, but most of them did their best to avoid him. That was fine with him. Navi tried to convince him to give it a rest. Nothing had happened in a while, and he deserved a break. Maybe after a day or two of just relaxing, he'd feel refreshed and be able to focus better. After another day of searching to no avail, Link decided to give Navi's suggestion a try.  
  
The next day, Link took Epona on a leisurely ride through Hyrule Field. The sun was shining and a light breeze was in the air. It was prefect weather, and he was glad that he had nothing to do. Lon Lon Ranch came into view and on a whim, Link decided to visit his old friend.  
  
When he got there, Talon informed him that Malon was already with a visitor, but if Link wanted, he would see if they would mind one more. Link hadn't seen Malon in a while, and he said, "Would you mind?"  
  
"Absolutely not. I'm sure she won't mind. We've missed you around these parts lately, Link. You've become too much of a stranger. I'll go see if she'll mind having you come in for a bit." Talon came back a moment later and lead Link inside. Malon was sitting at the wooden table in their little house, with a young man. Even seated, Link could tell that the man was tall. He had light brown hair that was cut short and laughing brown eyes.  
  
"Link!" cried Malon when he walked into the room. She got up and threw her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Oh, Link! It's so good to see you again! Thank you again for help with those poes. A few more came after the first night, but I was able to fight them off, and after a while they stopped showing up. Come, sit down. I want you to meet someone," she said as she lead Link to a chair. "Link, this is Teague." Malon turned to face Teague. "Teague, this is Link, the Hero of Time."  
  
"Malon, stop it!" said Link, coloring slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Teague. I heard a lot about you on my last visit."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Link. Malon's certainly told me a lot about you," said Teague as he held out a hand for Link to shake.  
  
"Link, I have wonderful news! Teague and I are to be married! You just have to come to the wedding. It's going to be in the summer, and I would love it if you could be there."  
  
"I would love to be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Link.  
  
The trip talked for a long time. Malon and Link remembered their past, and Teague told them humorous tales of his time spent as a Hylian Guard. Link told them all about the battles he had had since he last saw Malon. Malon and Teague told Link of their wedding plans and of the time they had spent together, and how much in love they were. Link even let slip about him and Saria. Malon smiled widely and said, "I always knew that there was something between the two of you!" It was a wonderful time, and Link hated to leave, but it was almost time for dinner, and Link knew that Teague and Malon were hoping for a private one. They offered to have him stay, but he politely declined and stepped outside.  
  
Talon was waiting for him. "What do you think of him?" he asked.  
  
"Who, Teague?" asked Link, slightly amused. Talon could be aloof at times, but he loved his daughter deeply, and it showed.  
  
"Yes. Do you think he'll treat Malon all right? Do you think he's really in love with her?" asked Talon, eyeing the door of his house with suspicion.  
  
"Do you have any reason to doubt his sincerity?" asked Link.  
  
"No, I don't. He seems like I very nice young man, and he is a Hylian Guard. It's just that you are so much more observant than I am, Link. You know how I am. I'm not exactly on top of things all the time. Malon deserves the best. I just want to make sure that she's getting it. I don't want her just to marry the first man that comes along, but if he's the right one, I don't want her to pass him up either. So what do you think?" asked Talon.  
  
"Talon, from what I saw, Teague was a wonderful man. He seems to make Malon very happy, and the two of them seem to be very much in love. I don't think that Malon would say yes to just anyone. I think you underestimate your daughter in that respect. But I don't think you have any reason to be afraid for Malon's future. I think you'll be giving her away to good hands," said Link.  
  
Talon smiled widely and shook Link's hand vigorously. "Your opinion carries a lot of weight with me, Link. Thank you." With that, Talon walked inside and left Link out in the dark trying hard to stifle a laugh.  
  
He rode Epona home and was surprised to see a light flickering inside his house. He climbed up the stairs cautiously and put a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready in case danger waited inside. When he climbed up the last rung of the ladder, he let out a sigh of relief. Saria stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"You startled me," Link said as he climbed all the way into his house.  
  
Saria giggled and said, "Did I? I'm sorry. I was hoping to surprise you."  
  
"Well, you succeeded. What smells so good?" he asked looking around the room. His eyes landed on his table, which was set for two, and a beautiful dinner ready to be eaten. His jaw dropped open. "Did you make this?" he asked Saria.  
  
"Sure did! I decided that it was time you had some real food. I've seen some of the things you've left behind on the table when you're finished eating and I have to wonder how you can stand it. I decided that you needed some real food. So, I came to surprise you. You got back just in time. I was afraid you might get home early or late, but your timing was perfect. Hungry?" she asked him.  
  
Link allowed himself to be taken to the table. The food was delicious, and he devoured it all. It was like nothing he had ever made himself before. He wondered where Saria had learned to become such a good cook. When dinner was finished, Saria cleared the plates, and wouldn't allow Link to help. Then they sat down to talk.  
  
"Saria, thank you. It was incredible. I've never tasted anything like it," he said.  
  
"Well, I had a little help."  
  
"From who?" asked Link.  
  
"Magic." Saria giggled and Link laughed with her. It was so good to not be talking about Irnan or battles. It was a nice change talking and spending time together like they used to. He missed those days. Saria seemed to feel the same because she didn't bring anything up that he didn't want to talk about.  
  
"Saria?" asked Link.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if I wasn't the Hero of Time, and if you weren't a sage, and if Ganon had never come?" he asked her.  
  
"Not really," she replied. "But I assume our relationship would be pretty much the same. I don't like to imagine things like that. The past happened, and you have to accept it. You are who you are and there's no changing it. There are days when I wish I wasn't a sage, but those are fleeting. I'm happy with who I am. Aren't you?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm happy with who you are too," he replied.  
  
Saria sat up straight, laughed and said, "That's not what I meant! Link what would I do without you? I'd never laugh!"  
  
"I doubt that. You're always laughing. You're always so happy. It's one of the tings I love about you. I wish I could be as carefree as you are."  
  
Link and Saria walked out onto the balcony of his house and sat down to look at the stars. "I'm not so carefree. I worry all the time. I just try to not let it get to me. If I did, I would be defeated. I'm not as strong as you are," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Link found her arm and held it up, bending it to make the muscle, or what was supposed to be muscle, bulge a little. It squeezed it slightly and said, "I don't know about that, Saria. I think you could take me on and win." Saria laughed and shoved Link aside.  
  
"Oh, shut-up! Just sit and look at the stars with me. Aren't they beautiful?" she asked.  
  
"They are," Link said. He turned to watch Saria watch the universe.  
  
"And the moon, isn't it gorgeous?" she asked.  
  
"It's gorgeous," he replied in a whisper, still looking at her face.  
  
Saria turned to face him. "You're not even looking at it!"  
  
"I know," he replied. Link's lips sought Saria's, and a moment later, found them. This time, the kiss lasted longer. Saria's kiss reminded Link of a sweet chocolate he had once tasted, only better. Link started to pull away, but Saria moved her hand up to the back of his head and pushed him back to her, unwilling to let the moment end. When they finally did pull away, Link asked her, "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"It depends. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Spend it with me," he said.  
  
Saria searched his eyes before saying, "All right." 


	25. A Perfect Day?

The sun rose in the distance, and Link rose to watch it. He had been tossing and turning in his bed all night long. He had asked Saria to spend the day with him. He had meant it, of course, but now he was petrified. He had no idea what he was going to do with her. He didn't want her to get bored with him, but at the same time he didn't want her to think that he had gone crazy coming up with an entire impossible agenda for them to follow. In the end, his thoughts fought each other until daybreak, when he decided to just give up and let the day do what it would.  
  
Link dressed quickly and sat on the balcony waiting for Saria's arrival. It didn't take long for her to appear. "Good morning, Link!" she said cheerfully as she climbed up the ladder that led to his house.  
  
"Good morning, Saria. I'm glad you were able to sneak away for the day. We haven't been seeing enough of each other," he replied. Saria made her way to the top rung of the ladder and Link held out his hand to help her up. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she sat down next to him.  
  
"So, Link, what did you have planned for us today?" she asked.  
  
"Who needs plans? Spontaneity is the way to go, Saria. It's how I've lived that past few years of my life, and I've found it to be quite enjoyable. We'll just go where the day takes us," Link said, putting an arm around Saria's shoulders.  
  
"Well, where do you think the day will take us?" she asked, resting her head on Link's shoulder.  
  
Link suddenly had an idea. He wondered why he had never thought of it before. Saria had never seen most of Hyrule. She had been confined to Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods for most of her life, and had only seen more of the land when she became a sage. He wondered just how much of the land she had seen. "Saria, have you been out in Hyrule very often?" he asked her.  
  
"No. I've been to Kakariko Village, and Death Mountain, and I've seen the Market and the castle, but that's about it. Why?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him.  
  
"Do you want to?" he asked her, becoming excited. Link loved Hyrule. It was such a beautiful land, and it held so many wonderful treasures. He could take her to Lake Hylia and to Lon Lon Ranch, and maybe even to Gerudo Valley. All of them had their own unique beauty, and he wanted to share it with Saria.  
  
"Do I want to what?" she asked.  
  
"See Hyrule! It's incredible! You'll love it, I promise," he said, standing up suddenly from excitement.  
  
"Won't it take a long time to walk around Hyrule Field?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, it would, except we won't be walking. We'll take Epona. That's the only way to see Hyrule and truly appreciate its beauty. You can see more of the view on horseback. Plus we'll be able to visit more places. Oh, Saria, it will be so much fun!" cried Link.  
  
Saria stood up and laughed. Link was suddenly very much like the boy she remembered; the boy she had known as "Link – the boy with out a fairy". How could she refuse when the moment was just like old times? "All right. But Epona's kind of big. She won't throw me off because I'm a stranger, will she?"  
  
"Of course not. She's not that big. As long as you hold onto me real tight you won't be going anywhere, I promise. Let's go! There's so much to see in Hyrule!" cried Link as he took Saria's hand and pulled her towards the ladder.  
  
Link and Saria rode all over Hyrule together. They made it to Zora Fountain where Link was welcomed with open fins. All the Zoras seemed to want thank Link personally, and the two of them made a quick exit. Saria did assure Link that she though it was a gorgeous place. Then he took her to Lake Hylia and took her to see the middle of the lake on top of the Water Temple. There too, she was in awe. The last stop for the two, was Gerudo Valley.  
  
Link rode slowly through the rocky area, trying to help Epona avoid as many loose rocks as possible. The air seemed even more oppressing than the last time he had visited. He felt the need to apologize to Saria for this. "Saria, it's not normally like this. The air isn't as stifling. But the land is pretty," said Link.  
  
Saria replied, "Link, it's wonderful." She was gazing around at the land much like she had been gazing at most of Hyrule. It put a smile on his face to see Saria enjoying the land that he so loved. They made a stop and dismounted. "It's so different from the rest of Hyrule. I love it!" she said. She started to run ahead of Link.  
  
"Saria! Wait!" he cried after her. He didn't want her to get intercepted by the Gerudo. He had no idea what they would do to her. He ran to catch up to her. "I don't know how the Gerudos will react to you."  
  
"Are you trying to protect me, Link? Do you think that I can't help myself? Hmmm?" asked Saria. She smiled to show that she was kidding, and grabbed his hand. "All right, escort me, please."  
  
"With pleasure, my lady," said Link in a light mocking tone. They walked through the fortress, and once more, the Gerudo seemed to avoid him. Saria didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
"What's out there?" she asked, pointing out to the Haunted Wasteland.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Believe me. Sand dunes, quicksand, sandstorms," said Link.  
  
"A lot of sand," said Saria with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, a lot of sand. We can stand on the edge of it and you can see if you want," said Link.  
  
"All right," said Saria. The two walked hand-in-hand to the entrance to the Haunted Wasteland. Unfortunately, they didn't stay there. The wind picked up, and they were unable to keep their footing. The pair was sucked into the wind, and flung around, until they landed with a thud.  
  
Link looked around and didn't recognize where he was. It was a large room with five, large candles burning in sconces on the walls. The walls were a rusty reddish orange color, and when he looked up, Link noticed that there was a gilded ceiling. It was very quiet in the room, and a sense of foreboding washed over him. He made sure that Saria was all right and grabbed for her hand. "Don't let go of my hand, no matter what. I'm so sorry that I got us into this. I have no idea where we are," said Link apologetically.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm the one who wanted to see the Wasteland. Besides, it's kind of exciting. I was always jealous of all the adventures you got to have. Maybe this is my chance to be a part of one of your infamous battles!"  
  
"I don't think you really want that," said Link. At that moment, the air grew colder, and Saria sank back against Link.  
  
"I really didn't mean it," she whispered to him. He let go of her hand, and embraced her, holding her close and making sure she was safe.  
  
"Who dares to enter the realm of her imperial highness, Irnan?" asked a female voice. Link didn't answer and squeezed Saria hoping she got the message to keep silent. The voice let out a laugh that rang throughout the room. "It doesn't matter. I know who you are, Hero-of-Time."  
  
"All right, then who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am a servant to her highness. I am Retta, leader of the Gerudo warriors." Saria whimpered slightly and clutched at Link's clothing.  
  
"It will be all right," he whispered to her. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
"We'll see about that, won't we Hero-of-Time." In a whirlwind of sand, Retta was upon them.  
  
**Did I leave you hanging? Good! That was my intent. You probably won't have to wait long for an update though. This is one of the last chapters. It should be done in two or three more, so I just wanted to prepare everyone. I hate it when I get caught up in a story and then all of a sudden, it's over and I had no warning. So, I'm giving you warning. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and I hope you'll enjoy the end as well.** 


	26. Retta and Irnan's Secret

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I had this huge project due in chemistry and it took up a lot of my time. That and I am a procrastinator. Also, I just want to warn you again, I took a little license with the story. It is fiction and it is my story so I can do that, but I don't want to make anyone mad. It took a while, but here it is. Enjoy!**  
  
Link rolled out of the way and dragged Saria with him. He told Saria to run, and keep as far away from he and Retta as she could. He hoped and prayed that Irnan hadn't given Retta much power. He remembered what Saria had told him about Retta being weak since she had the gift of eternal youth. He drew his sword, and waited for the Gerudo leader to swoop down upon him again.  
  
She was dressed just like the Gerudo warriors, in her purple outfit, and her hair was a bright red color. But here eyes were a lifeless swamp of black that seemed to taunt him. They made him wonder if eternal youth also meant immortality. She didn't seem to show any signs of weakness. She moved swiftly and stealthily, just like the Gerudos he had encountered before. She handled her machete with great skill, and it was obvious that all of her time on earth hadn't damaged her ability to fight with the best of them.  
  
Retta was a quiet fighter. Link noticed that she seemed to watch him intently, and gaze fiercely at him, trying to catch his eye. She didn't make idle conversation, or taunt him in any way. She just concentrated on the battle. Link wondered if sound would distract her, and he tried talking to her.  
  
"You've been an ally of Irnan's for a long time, haven't you, Retta?" asked Link as he brought his sword down on her arm. She didn't flinch, and Link knew immediately that his sword would not be enough. He would have to rely on his light arrows again.  
  
"A few years, yes," said Retta as she jumped up and landed behind Link, ready to attack him with a quick swipe of her machete. Link rolled away, barely missing having his head lopped off by the blade.  
  
Link quickly drew an arrow and shot it at the Gerudo, and she fell to the ground. "You are quick," she said between grit teeth. Link ran forward to hack her with his sword, but she managed to stand up again before he could get to her. "But not quick enough."  
  
Link quickly realized that it would take a very long time to beat Irnan on his own. He just might have to rely on Saria for help. He dodged another swipe from her machete and rolled over to where Saria was cowering in the shadows. He gave her his quiver and bow. "Saria, I need you to hit her with light arrows. That way I'll be able to attack her with my sword. It's the only way. I can't get close to her to shoot an arrow, but I need to be close to attack her with my sword. You can do it. I know you can," he said before quickly rolling away from Saria, drawing Retta's attention back to him.  
  
Saria let an arrow go and Link was able to attack Retta this time. When Retta got up she made her way towards Saria. "You little bitch!" she cried. Saria hit her with an arrow before she could get any closer and then ran to the other side of the room.  
  
It took a little while, but soon Saria and Link were able to wear Retta down. It was obvious that her energy was wearing thin and that she was beginning to slow down in her attacks. Retta started to talk a lot more than she had been earlier. "Well, Hero, you have proven yourself to be a worthy opponent. My warriors were right to be afraid to fight you," she said, her breath labored.  
  
"Frightened of me? Maybe because they knew I would be angry, since I thought that I was a friend of the Gerudo. I had never been hostile towards them, unless they were hostile towards me. We could count on each other for help. At least, I though we could," replied Link, still angry about the entire situation with the Gerudos.  
  
"Maybe you were a friend to my people, but you were never a friend of mine. Anything male is not a friend of mine. It did not bother me in the least that I was sending my warriors after you. You were a threat to Irnan. I am greatly in her debt. I have never been in debt to a man. Ever," said Retta as she charged after Link once more. Saria hit her with a light arrow and Link hacked her once more with his sword. This time, she didn't get up.  
  
Do you surrender?" asked Link, stepping forward. It was obvious that she was greatly injured. She would not be getting up anytime soon.  
  
"I would never surrender to a man," Retta replied, attempting to spit at Link, barely missing him. "All that I ask is that you make my death a quick one. I would do the same for you."  
  
"I don't plan on killing you," said Link.  
  
"I don't take charity, Hero. Just get it over with," she said.  
  
"Not until you tell him something about Irnan that might help me to destroy her," Saria said, coming up behind Link. Link nodded in agreement. Saria had some pretty good ideas sometimes.  
  
"I would never let my master's secrets go. Are you insane? Now, please, just kill me! This is humiliating my honor and my pride," replied Link.  
  
"Not until you give me a secret."  
  
Retta lay in silence for a while, contemplating what to do. Eventually she sighed and said, "All right. As soon as I tell you, will you kill me? I could not live knowing that I had betrayed her." Link nodded. "All right. Irnan will have a difficult time defeating you, not because she lacks the power, but because she is directly related to you."  
  
Saria let out a gasp, and Link's jaw dropped. It was ridiculous of course, and impossible, but why would Retta say something like this? "What are you talking about?" he asked. He was surprised to find that his voice was a whisper, and that his mouth had gone completely dry.  
  
"You are familiar with the story. The one about the three goddesses. And I assume that you have heard of the battle between Etain and Irnan. But Irnan was not all bad in the beginning. She and Etain were sisters. It is true that Irnan wanted to help Etain with the land, but Etain was older, and she felt she was wiser. Irnan resented that, and decided that she would show Etain just what she could do, to prove that she would be able to help. Unfortunately, much of what she did was counteracting what Etain had already accomplished. Her plan backfired, and Etain struck Irnan down for her behavior. Irnan retaliated, and it ended in a horrific fight. In her anger, Irnan murdered her sister, and then cast off her power wisdom and courage.  
  
"It wasn't too much later that Irnan fully realized what she had done. She mourned her sister and she knew that it was her fault that Etain was dead. When Din, Farore, and Nayru came, Irnan was overjoyed to have a part of her sister back. But the three goddesses came to seal Irnan away, not to assuage her pain.  
  
"Irnan's had all these years to seethe over what happened. She was very angry. But she has never fully gotten over her guilt," finished Retta.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" asked Link, still in shock.  
  
"You are a direct descendent of Etain. Etain was here to begin the world. It's true when they say she cast a holy light on the world. She was pretty much all good. It is the same with you. While you are not 'all good' do you not fight off evil? Get rid of everything that plagues Hyrule? You are working to restore Hyrule to the way the three goddesses intended on having it, which is the way that Etain worked to have it. Understand?" asked Retta. Link shook his head. "Well, since Irnan is still guilty, she will have a hard time killing a direct descendant of her sister's, and ultimately, a relative of hers, since Etain was her sister. Now, have mercy. Have you not humiliated me enough?"  
  
Link looked away as he plunged his sword into Retta, killing her instantly. He turned to look at Saria, who had gone completely pale. "You don't believe it, do you?" he asked her.  
  
"Link, it makes sense. Think about it. You've known for a while now that you aren't really Kokiri. You were the one who ended up with the Master Sword, and you were the one that had the power to save Hyrule from Ganon. That was no small task," said Saria.  
  
"It's not like I didn't have help," whispered Link.  
  
"No, but you got help from those who already understood what your destiny was. Link, I think Retta was telling the truth. She had no reason to lie."  
  
"She had no reason not to lie. And how is that going to help me?" asked Link.  
  
"Irnan will have hard time murdering a descendant of her sister. And like Retta said, that would mean you are also related to Irnan herself. Maybe this battle won't prove to be as difficult as you think."  
  
"That's assuming what Retta said was true. Either way, it's time that I battled Irnan. Hyrule deserves to be peaceful again," he said. "You stay here, Saria. You don't need to be there when I battle Irnan. You'd only get hurt, and I don't want that to happen. I was nervous enough with you here while I battled Etain," said Link.  
  
"But, Link –" started Saria. Link cut her off with a kiss. He drew her close to him and kissed her in a way that they hadn't kissed before. Link knew that it was his good-bye kiss, in case he didn't come back. Saria seemed to realize this as well, because she began to cry.  
  
"I'll come back, I promise," whispered Link, as he kissed the tears that had fallen on Saria's cheeks. She nodded and let him go, and he walked forward, through the door that had opened when he killed Retta. 


	27. The Final Battle

The room that Link entered next was pitch black after the door behind him slammed shut. He waited for his eyes to adjust, but it never happened. He groped around for his sword and shield, and then checked under his hood for Navi. She didn't fly forward, but she whispered in his ear, "I'm here, Link." Her tiny bell-like voice gave him comfort as he settled into his fighting stance. He was ready for battle.  
  
He was not ready, however, for twenty giant torches to illuminate themselves all at once, engulfing the room in a blinding light. His arm flew up to shield his eyes until they adjusted to the now well-lit room. Like the room he had just left, it had a gilded ceiling, but in this room, the gold didn't end above. Gold covered every square inch of the space, reflecting the light in such a way that Link's eyes could not stop squinting.  
  
Ahead of him, there was a throne. On that throne sat a hooded figure with three tiny figures at its feet. Link heard a tiny gasp somewhere near his ear and then Navi saying, "Link, that's her! That's Irnan!"  
  
As if on Navi's cue, Irnan rose from her throne slowly and majestically. Link tried hard not to be impressed, but Irnan's mere presence seemed to throb with power. A cold shiver ran down his spine, but he ignored it, focusing on evaluating the situation and not thinking about the death that this creature could bring him.  
  
"We finally meet, Hero of Time," said the Irnan. Her voice was surprisingly light and airy, not at all as he had imagined. "I have been waiting eagerly for this moment."  
  
"So have I," replied Link.  
  
"I know. I have been watching you very closely. I see that the obstacles I put in place were no match for your superior powers. All have failed me. I must now rely solely on myself. I hope that you don't think that this final battle will be as easy as the previous. I intend to make you pay," she said. She clapped her hands loudly, and the sound echoed all around Link. The three figures that had been standing at her feet now scattered to assist their master as she took of the dark, heavy robe she had been wearing.  
  
Link gasped. She was beautiful. He had never expected an evil creature to be so lovely. Her hair was a curly dark brown that fell neatly down her back. Even from the great distance that separated them, Link could see that Irnan's eyes were a beautiful honey color. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were flushed. She was wearing a long, shimmering black gown that fell to the floor. She looked like some sort of dark angel. An angel of death.  
  
Irnan began to walk closer to him, her movements languid and graceful. Her tiny minions followed closely behind her until she turned quickly to face them. "You are dismissed!" she shouted at them, sending them running out of the room. She turned back to face Link. "Do you see the control that I have over them? They cater to my every whim. They are prepared to give their lives so that my plans might be put into action. Do you see what could be yours?" she asked him.  
  
Link nearly dropped his sword. "What?" he asked, not sure he had heard her correctly.  
  
Irnan laughed before saying, "I told you, Hero, I have been watching you closely. I have seen the power that you exercise. Together, we could achieve a greatness the likes of which Hyrule has never seen. Think of all that we could accomplish. With our strengths combined, and with the help of my thousands of loyal followers, we could rule the world!" she said, coming closer and closer to Link with every word until her face was inches from his own.  
  
Link knew that he should loathe the creature that was staring into his eyes right now. He knew that he should take his sword and thrust it into the black, malevolent heart in front of him and rejoice in his victory. But her offer had its appeal, he had to admit. He loved Hyrule, and maybe with Irnan's help, they could help it reach its full potential. Navi shifted herself behind Link's head and the movement broke the spell. Link drew his sword and plunged it into Irnan's stomach.  
  
Irnan laughed and said, "I see you refuse my offer. Very well. I suppose I have no choice but to defeat you." She grabbed Link's sword by the handle and threw it back to him. "Here," she said, "you'll want that, I'm sure. You're nothing without your weapons, are you?" She laughed again and turned her back on the hero, giving him the perfect opportunity.  
  
He knew it wasn't fair, but it wasn't fair that she had enchanted him earlier. He notched an arrow and let it fly into Irnan's back. She screamed in pain and fell. But just like Retta, she gathered herself together quickly. He didn't have Saria now and he wondered how he would be able to defeat Irnan on his own. "Will I be all right if I get closer to her?" he asked Navi.  
  
"You're going to need to get a lot closer. Just because she let her guard down once doesn't mean that she's going to be a walk in the park, Link. But I think you'll be all right if you try to get her from behind. Remember, she has magic, you don't," replied Navi.  
  
Link nodded and sprang into action. He recalled the last major battle he had fought with Ganon, and wondered how on earth he had managed to survive. But somehow he had, and he knew that he would pull through this as well. He had to for Hyrule. He had to because he had promised Saria that he would come back.  
  
Back and forth Irnan and Link went. Link would get to a point where he was able to shower Irnan with light arrows. But soon he would wear down and Irnan would be able to take her turn. She threw magic bolts of electricity at him. He managed to dodge many of them, but when they hit, they hurt like hell.  
  
Link was to the point of exhaustion and he wondered how on earth he was going to pull through. He hit Irnan with another light arrow and collapsed. Navi flit in front of his face. "Link, you have to get up, you don't have much time," she said to him.  
  
"Navi, I can't. I have no energy," he replied, his voice as weak as his body.  
  
"You have to, Link. Think of Hyrule. Think of all that you have already accomplished. Do you want all of that to be for nothing? Think of Saria, Link. You love her, and she loves you. You have to do this," pleaded Navi.  
  
Saria. Yes, Saria. He pulled out the ocarina and put it to his lips. Irnan began to stir on the floor. "Link! What are you doing?" cried Navi. He ignored her and somehow managed to play Saria's Song. Saria's voice broke through everything, and somehow just hearing it made Link feel better. He was able to sit up.  
  
"What is it Link? Have you defeated her?" asked Saria eagerly.  
  
"Not yet. Saria, I don't know what to do. We've been fighting for hours and neither one of us is going to give up anytime soon," he said.  
  
"Remember what Retta said. Use Irnan's past against her," said Saria.  
  
"But what if it's not true?" asked Link.  
  
"You don't have time to question the honesty of what Retta said. You have nothing to lose by trying it, do you?" asked Saria.  
  
"No. Thank you. I love you, and I'll be done soon. I promise," he told her.  
  
"I love you too," said Saria. "And hurry! I'll be waiting for you." That was the end of their conversation. Barely thirty seconds had passed. But still, Link found that he had more energy. Irnan stood up and came Link's way. It was easy to see that she was nearing exhaustion herself. Link sent another arrow at her and she fell to the ground.  
  
"So," said Link as he stood over Irnan and plunged his sword into her several times, watching her writhe in pain, "I hear that you and I are connected."  
  
Irnan moved suddenly, and managed to stand up. She sent a bolt of energy at Link and he fell to the floor in intense pain. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Oh, I know all about how you murdered your sister, Etain. I know all about your guilt. How can you so easily inflict pain on me, when you know I am her descendent?" asked Link through grit teeth.  
  
"Those are all lies!" screamed Irnan. She sent another bolt of energy at Link and he let out a moan. He could barely see now.  
  
"I don't think so," whispered Link. "I know all about how you scattered her remaining parts and how you had Retta fight me so that you wouldn't have to. I know all about how you didn't want to kill me because I was related to her...and related to you."  
  
"I just wanted to help her. I just wanted to show her that I could be in on the creation of the world. I wasn't as dumb as she made me out to be! I never meant to kill her! I didn't! I just wanted Hyrule my way! This was my chance. But you came along and ruined it. And then I found out that you and Etain...of course I found it difficult to want to kill you! How could I not after what I had done to Etain?" asked Irnan.  
  
Link was able to sit up. While Irnan was going through her tirade he notched an arrow and let it fly straight into her heart. She screamed and writhed in pain on the floor. Link crawled over to her.  
  
"I think you and your sister are even now," he said. He plunged his sword down into Irnan's heart and collapsed next to her dead body. The door that he had come through opened again and Saria came running in.  
  
"Link! Are you all right?" asked Saria as she came running in. She fell to her knees at Link's side and cradled his head in her arms.  
  
"I am now," he replied in a whisper.  
  
"Link, you did it! You did it! You saved Hyrule! You defeated Irnan!" cried Saria. Tears began to stream down her face and Link lifted his hand to dry her cheek. She held it there and asked him once more if he was really okay.  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all. I just need some rest," he said.  
  
"Well, you deserve it," replied Saria. "Here, you rest, and I'll hum you a little song." Saria helped Link to sit up slightly, and she cradled him in her arms as she hummed Saria's Song. 


	28. The End

**Well, this is the last chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who kept up with this story. All of your reviews have been truly wonderful. You all make me feel so good! Also, I wanted to let anyone who is interested know that I am going to write a sequel to this to be called "The Dark Triforce". I just couldn't leave this story! I love it so! Anyway, here is the last chapter. I apologize for its shortness. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**  
  
Link woke up in his house, with the sunshine pouring in his room. He smiled and stretched, knowing that there was nothing he had to do today. He lay in bed, relishing in the fact that he could stay in bed and duty didn't call. He was about to resituate himself and close his eyes again when he spotted Saria's figure lying on the floor next to his bed. It was obvious that she had fallen asleep abruptly and hadn't had a chance to settle into a nice position. She was sprawled on the floor, her limbs going every direction. He got out of bed and gently picked her up and placed her where he had just been lying.  
  
Link pulled the covers up to Saria's chin. He turned her head slightly so that her neck wouldn't be in an uncomfortable position and gently pushed a piece of green hair behind her ear. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Link was glad that when she woke up, her world would be full of peace, instead of full of evil.  
  
Link needed to get out of the house now that he was awake. He needed to take advantage of the time and see Kokiri Forest under a sun that was shining on a land that was no longer plagued. He tried to be quiet as he slipped out of the room and out onto the balcony, but Saria stirred and called out his name. "What is it Saria?" he asked her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked through a yawn.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back. You need to rest." Saria had been up all night keeping watch over his bed. She had spoon fed him healing potion since he was too weak to do it himself, and then carefully washed all of his wounds. She had kept watch as long as she could until the sleep she had been fighting since she had brought Link home finally overcame her. Link knew that she had been up late and that she needed her rest. She must have known it too since she didn't protest.  
  
Link walked through Kokiri Forest, taking in all of the sights that he had rushed past lately. It was very peaceful here, and he always felt safe here, as if nothing could touch it. That was ridiculous, since things had touched it, but still, it just gave him a secure feeling.  
  
Kokiri children came out of their houses to greet Link as he passed. He was once again the great Hero who had saved them from an evil force. He knew that when he left the forest it would be the same way. He smiled, for once accepting his title as Hero of Time instead of wishing that he could be normal again.  
  
Link understood now that he had never really been normal. He had never truly been a Kokiri, but always a Hylian. And now he knew that he was the descendant of Etain, the first good and the mother of Nayru, Din, and Farore, the creators of the Triforce. He had also come to terms with the fact that he would always be called to save Hyrule. He would never stop fighting for this land and its people. It was his destiny and gave himself up to it willingly.  
  
After a brief trip through Kokiri Forest Link decided to head back to his house and see how Saria was doing. He knew that she wouldn't sleep long now that she had already woken up once. He climbed the ladder and checked in on her. Sure enough, she was sitting up in the bed. Link gave her a look, and she just smiled. "I couldn't sleep," she said. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I just walked around the forest. I was just taking some time to think. Do you remember when you told me that I was the Hero of Time and that I had duties and responsibilities that are hard sometimes but that I wouldn't give it up for anything?" he asked her, recalling the moment when he had realized that he loved Saria, and she had rejected him.  
  
"Yes I do," she replied, her cheeks coloring slightly at the memory of her behavior that day.  
  
"You were absolutely right. I just only now realized it. This is who I am. All along I've been trying to deny it, trying to go back to past that I thought I had, but never really existed. For some reason that realization makes me feel so much lighter, as if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. It's kind of odd, because in a way, I'm allowing Hyrule's fate to lie in my hands, and that should be a huge weight on my shoulders, but I don't feel like it is. I want to protect Hyrule. It's a part of me," he told her.  
  
Saria smiled. "That is exactly how I felt when I first realized that I was the Forest Sage. It just took you a little longer. I'm glad. You've finally grown into yourself, Link," replied Saria.  
  
The pair sat in a contented silence for a few moments before Saria got up and walked over to Link's table. "I almost forgot," she said. "This came for you." She handed Link an envelope and sat down to watch him open it. Inside was an invitation to Malon and Teague's wedding.  
  
"Malon and Teague want me to be present at their wedding. They asked me to come before, but I guess they wanted to send out formal invitations to everyone. I told them I wouldn't miss it for the world. Would you like to come with me?" he asked Saria.  
  
"I'd love to. Weddings are such happy occasions. Everyone is just so full of joy and life. Malon is such a nice girl too. She deserves to be happy," said Saria.  
  
"Great," said Link, "but that's the future. We should focus on right now. That's another thing I've some to realize. You should never waste the time you are given. Here we are, with an entire day to ourselves to do whatever we please, and we're sitting in my house and talking about a wedding that won't happen for months."  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do?" asked Saria.  
  
"I was hoping for a little of this," said Link, as he leaned in to kiss Saria. That was how their day began, and that is exactly how it would end. 


End file.
